A Friendly Duet
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: CHAPTER NINE: Mid Summer's Day is here!! and singing (and sweets abound).....The Conclusion.
1. Default Chapter

All right then..here's a tale about a young Arwen.last elven child in the world.all alone.no one to play with...(this of course inspired by my ten year old daughter who whined at me recently "I don't have anything to do! I am bored!)....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen moped around the rose garden, dragging her dolly Cimbelin by one arm.  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sky was the bright blue of early summer, the air was full of the heady scents of roses and birds were chattering cheerfully in the weeping willow nearby.  
  
Arwen kicked at the grass with her fine pink slippers that matched the pink of her gown.  
  
She had no one play with. She never had anyone to play with.  
  
She glanced around the beautiful garden she was in, and at the second story roof line of the main house. Faintly she could hear some singing and the intermittent sound of laughter as two singers tried to blend their harmonies together.  
  
Sighing in disgust, Arwen marched out of the garden. Crossing several terraces, a few with groups of elves practicing songs and music making for the big festival held on Midsummer's Eve, which was, along with the mid winter festival, the biggest event for the fair folk of Rivendell.  
  
"Well, who cares!" thought Arwen as she kept stalking through the grounds that surrounded the main house. "I have no one to sing a song with. And even though Ada, Mama and the twins like my singing...it is no fun to do it by myself. The twins sing together, Mama and Ada sing together and Arwen, well, she gets to sing by herself." She looked at her dolly and smiled crookedly. "Oh Cimbelin, if you could only hold a tune!"  
  
Soon she found herself outside the house proper and on one of the roads that led to the lower gardens and farms of Rivendell. Picking up a stick, Arwen desultorily dragged it in the dirt behind her as she continued walking.  
  
An hour went by until she noticed she was in an area she didn't recognize readily. There was an apple orchard to her left and a rolling river meadow to her right dotted with big brown cows. Noticing a small road branching off to her left leading up towards the western wall of the valley of Imladris, she walked it with more interest. It was not as well kept up as some of the other paths and trails, but at least there were no big rocks or potholes, just some grass growing in the middle, as if it didn't get much use.  
  
Finally the path ended in a wonderfully sunny lawn surrounded by apple trees, whose blossoms floated in a breeze that had set them loose. The sun made the grass very green and for the first time that afternoon, Arwen smiled.  
  
In moments, a small brown dog ran out barking cheerfully and Arwen bent down to receive its wet doggy kisses.  
  
As she was petting the excited beast, she noticed a young she-elf, about her age peeking out from behind the small cottage that sat in the midst of the lawn. It was covered with a pink climbing rose, and shaded over by two very old oak trees.  
  
Arwen smiled tentatively at the other she-elf and bit her lip. She didn't know there were any other elves her age in the Valley.  
  
"Hello there!"  
  
The little one ducked behind the house, and Arwen, intrigued, trotted over to peer around the edge. The young girl stood under the shade of one of the oak trees and then sat in a swing made of rope and a slat of wood. Arwen slowly came up to her. "What is your name?"  
  
"I am Enedeth. I live here with my grandmoher. What are you doing here?" Enedeth sat hunched on the swing, looking slightly afraid. Arwen confused, was just about to blurt out her name, but decided that perhaps the girl would be friendlier if she didn't announce she was the only daughter of the Lord and Lady of Imladris. Just like in her favorite story "The Princess and the Dairy Maid."  
  
Deciding to take the dairy maid's name, she said quickly, "I am Calanbre. Is this your dog?"  
  
The doggy was sitting at Arwen's side panting, with a happy dog smile on its face.  
  
"Yes, well my grandmothers. His name is Carach."  
  
Arwen patted the dog again and then went under the shade of the oak. She stood a moment looking at the she-elf and then realized, her mouth slightly dropping open, that this was no she-elf, but a human child! What was a human child doing here in Rivendell?"  
  
How came you here Enedeth? Your are not an elf."  
  
Enedeth hunched down further in her swing and circled one toe in the dust.  
  
"I know I am not Elvish! I-I am visiting my grandmother, who is half elven, Mallinfarr. She keeps bees here. I am helping her."  
  
"Really? Bees? Can I see? I really love honey! Especially on biscuits in the morning with---- " She stopped herself from going on and on. This human girl seemed rather shy and somewhat afraid. Arwen was not quite sure what to do.  
  
Very curious, Arwen came closer to Enedeth and then slowly reached a hand out to touch one of Enedeth's smooth rounded ears. But Enedeth pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I-I just wanted to touch your ear. It is not pointed like mine."  
  
Enedeth put a hand over the ear Arwen was going to touch.  
  
"No, it is not pointed. Just leave it alone."  
  
"Oh, all right. I won't touch it. I am sorry." Arwen stepped away, feeling bad she had made Enedeth mad.  
  
Then she got an idea. Pulling out Cimbelin from behind her skirts, she held it out. "Would you like to play with my dolly? You can be the moma and I will be the ada and I will go out and slay dragons and wolves and you could tell Cimbelin, that's the dolly's name---"  
  
But Enedeth feeling nervous, was having none of it and shook her head rapidly. "No, no thank you. I really must go back into the house."  
  
Arwen looked confused again. Not a sound had come from the house, as a matter of fact it was utterly quiet around them except for the dog's panting and a few birds quarreling in the climbing rose.  
  
Because Arwen had never had a friend her age, she did not understand the girl's rejection and bowed to her wishes. "All right then, if you have to go in, I understand. But I would really like to see the bees some time. I really really like honey."  
  
Enedeth smiled slightly and nodded. "Perhaps another day then."  
  
Arwen noticed that Enedeth's dress looked a little ragged at the hem line and she bit her lip again. Maybe Enedeth's grandmother did not have time to make her new dresses. And maybe, Enedeth had no toys! Maybe she had never seen a dolly before! That must be it!  
  
Arwen came up to Enedeth who was again watching the dust beneath her feet. She held out Cimbelin. "You know, Cimbellin was telling me how very much she wanted to stay with a new friend. Do you think, maybe it would be all right if she stayed with you for a few days? I could come and get her and you can tell me if she has been a good girl and not made any messes."  
  
Enedeth surprised, slowly looked at the slightly grubby cloth dolly with a crown and gold shoes Arwen held out to her. Her dolly was cloth too, but not nearly as finely made as Cimbelin. Maybe their dollies could be friends. Her dolly was very lonely here.  
  
"All right. If she promises to behave."  
  
"Oh Cimbelin is a very good girl, most days. Just do not give her too many sweets. It upsets her tummy and then Ada gives her awful medicine, and---"  
  
Arwen, realizing she had gone on again as Enedeth was looking slightly mystified, stopped. She smiled and then let her favorite toy slip from her hands into the waiting arms of Enedeth. She would miss her. But perhaps Rorn the bear would sleep with her tonight in her place.  
  
But Enedeth hugged the doll and Arwen smiled. Perhaps, if the dolls were friends, then maybe she and Enedeth could be friends.  
  
Arwen walked slowly back from Enedeth keeping Cimbelin in sight until she got to the edge of the cottage. With a quick wave, she turned and ran down the pathway she had come. Wait until she told Ada and Mama she had a friend!  
  
Then she slowed down as she got close to the main road that would lead up to the house. But what if Ada and Mama were not happy about a new friend? And she was a human too. Maybe they would not let her play with Enedeth. She had heard other elves talk about humans and they never seemed happy about them. They did not live as long as elves and lived far away in towns and, well they were different.  
  
Arwen stopped in the sun and looked thoughtfully at the drift of white apple blossoms at her feet. Maybe she had best keep this a secret for the time being. She hugged herself and then started running with a giggle. It would be great fun to have a secret! She had never had one of this size before!  
  
Arwen walked home singing.  
  
Enedeth watched the young elf girl as she ran around the house. Carach lay in the dust at her feet sleeping. Her gaze went to the dolly in her arms. Perhaps she should introduce Cimbelin to-to Polly. As she walked towards the cottage, Enedeth smiled. Maybe their dollies could be friends! As she went inside toward her attic room, Enedeth thought about the young she-elf. Even though her grandmother was half-elven and had lived in this valley a long time, Enedeth had only visited once before, when she was too young to remember. Climbing the stairs to her cheery room under the eaves, her thoughts grew sad because she knew now, she was never going back to Laketown. Her parents had drowned in a boating accident on the Lake in the fog one night as they returned from a party. For some reason, she was afraid to tell Calanbre she was going to live here forever and ever.  
  
Tears crept down Enedeth's face. So now, it was just she and her grandmama. She looked at the happy face of Cimbelin and entering her room, went and picked up Polly who lay on her pillow. Polly's dress was a little dirtier than Cimbelin's, but they were the same size and both dollies had long yellow threads for hair. Maybe they could be long lost sisters! Enedeth lay Cimbellin down and hugged Polly. Poor Polly, she had been so lonely, especially since they had left Laketown and she did not know anyone. At least she spoke the language here. Her mama had taught her well, and talking with grandmama helped. When she could get grandmama to talk.  
  
Enedeth looked out the attic window down into the yard where she had met the friendly little elf. Maybe they could be friends. Then her thoughts returned to her grandmama. Grandmama was not very happy these days. Enendeth had only been here a few weeks and grandmama had only kissed her a few times on the forehead. She did not seem glad to have Enedeth around and only talked to her when necessary. Enedeth looked around her room. That was why she was left alone a lot. Grandmama said she was too young to help with the bees and so, while she went and tended the hives and harvested their golden honey, which she used to make mead mostly, Enedeth stayed home. At least she had Carach, and though grandmama had said the dog was for watching, Carach only seemed to snap at flies and roll in the dust. And sometimes play chase.  
  
Enedeth picked up Cimbelin and taking Polly, put both dollies under her pillow. It might be better to keep quiet about Cimbelin, and Calanbre.  
  
  
  
That night at supper, Arwen was rushing through her meal because she wanted to get back to her room to see what other toys she could share with Enedeth, but Celebrian noticed her daughter's haste.  
  
"Arwen, why are you eating so quickly? There is more food if you are hungry and the rest of us are not finished here."  
  
"I, well,, I am sorry Mama, I will slow down." Arwen sat kicking her feet under the table. Finishing her juice she put her cup down and looked at the other members of her family. Elladan and Elrohir were talking about a huge elk they'd seen, which they were going to pursue the next day. Mama made comments about the duet she and Ada were singing for the festival. And that got the twins talking between themselves about the saga they were going to recite.  
  
Arwen smiled down in her lap only half listening to her family: Her festival presentation!  
  
"Mama, may I be excused, I need to practice my song."  
  
"Ah, you have not told us what you will be singing," Elrond spoke up as he sat back in his high-backed chair.  
  
"It is to be a surprise, for everyone!" She said, coming up with an idea. "No one will know until the festival!"  
  
Celebrian laughed, delighted at her daughter's excitement. "Well, I for one, cannot wait! Yes, you may be excused!"  
  
"Thank you Mama!" Arwen threw down her napkin and scooted out of her chair to run off to her room.  
  
"I am certainly glad to see we will be having no more hysterics about her solo this festival," Celebrian said to the table. The other members of her family agreed.  
  
Once in her room, Arwen looked in her toy chest and pulled out a selection of stuffed and wooden toys. Some of them had been passed to her from her brothers, so they probably would stay here. Her brothers might miss them.  
  
But there was a wooden horse that Ada had carved her. And she had the deer he had given her last year when she was really disappointed she could not go on a long hunting trip with the men of the family.  
  
The wooden horse would be it. She wrapped the horse in a winter scarf she no longer needed and put it in a sack she intended to take with her to Enedeth's house.  
  
Arwen was hoping she would be able to persuade Enedeth to sing with her at the festival so she would not have to perform alone anymore.  
  
But Arwen looked out at the rain washed windows of her bedroom the next morning and her small shoulders slumped knowing that there was no way for her to get out of the house for a visit to Enedeth's house. She sat in her sleeping chemise and put her chin in her hand and stared out the window. Oh, what's the use of even getting up this morning, she would have no one to play with anyway.  
  
She lay down on the window bench and picked up Rorn who had been sleeping with her these past few days.  
  
"Well Rorn, I guess it is just you and I today. Maybe we can make a cave under the table with a chair and I'll get---"  
  
"Arwen, why are you not dressed? We are waiting breakfast on you." Her father stepped into her room, dressed in a dark green robe with blue embroidery along the closure in the front and into the high collar. He stood with his hands behind his back eyeing his daughter carefully. Nothing appeared to be wrong. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Arwen scrambled to her feet. Realizing how it must look, she ran to her wardrobe. "Oh no Ada, I am fine, really. I guess the rain made me feel sad." Elrond helped Arwen pull on her choice of gown for the day, a dark green that matched his own. He smiled at her back as he expertly did up the laces. "Well, perhaps you can practice your letters with me while I go over some Household accounts after breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Ada! I would like that!" Rushing to brush her hair she got her hair tangled around the handle of her brush.  
  
Elrond gently removed the brush from his anxious daughter's hand and took a few minutes to calmly brush her hair until it shone. Putting the brush on bedside table, he turned her around and gave her a brief hug. "Are you ready to eat?"  
  
"Yes Ada." He took her by the hand and they went to join the family at breakfast.  
  
And though Arwen had a very pleasant day doing her letters and reading aloud to her father in Quenya, her thoughts kept wandering to Enedeth and what she might be doing on a rainy day.  
  
Enedeth was helping her grandmama with the brewing of mead, filling huge carboys full of different flavored mixtures, all honey based that needed to ferment. She enjoyed working with her grandmama, but she wished she talked a little more. She was ever silent, only talking to give her instructions now and again.  
  
Finally they were finished, and grandmama went to her sewing basket and picked up some mending. Enedeth, not a very expert seamstress, decided to go up to her room and play with the two dolls.  
  
She had enjoyed having Cimbelin with her. It gave both she and Polly someone else to talk to and tell stories to. It also gave Enedeth a happy feeling of anticipation knowing that soon Calanbre would return and she would bring something new and exciting to her quiet life.  
  
Enedeth looked out at the rain running down her window. She put a hand in her chin. Well, maybe tomorrow then.  
  
The next day was full of flying clouds and everything glimmered with a thin sheen of water. Arwen could not wait to be finished with her lessons for the morning so she could run off to Enedeth's cottage.  
  
Finally Celebrian was satisfied with her stitches in her embroidery frame and Arwen raced to her room and pulled out the sack she had packed for Enedeth that she had hidden under her bed.  
  
Taking her cloak to cover her sack slung over her shoulder, she left the house, by going through the rose garden. Deciding perhaps a few roses would be a nice thing for Enedeth's grandmother, she carefully pulled a few stems off the bushes, sorry they were not the precise cuts done with a paring knife, but she tried to not make it too obvious. Sucking her finger from a rose thorn prick, she hurried out and down to the road leading north to Enedeth's. She stopped and picked a few more flowers along the roadside to add variety to the bouquet. Happy with the cheerful colors and different flowers, Arwen started singing the song she decided she and Enedeth could sing at the festival. It was only two weeks away and they needed to practice.  
  
Turning down the road, Arwen fairly flew to the cottage, calling excitedly as she did so, "Enedeth! Enedeth! It is Arw---Calanbre I am here!"  
  
In a few minutes, Enendeth came around the cottage and ran towards her new friend. But when both got a few feet away, they both stopped, suddenly shy. Arwen held forth her now slightly straggily bouquet and said, "For your grandmother." Enedeth came up and slowly took the flowers and then turned to go to the cottage, Arwen silently following.  
  
Entering through the half door into the kitchen, Arwen looked around the room with shining eyes. She had never been in anyone else's house before! As Enedeth put the flowers in a stoneware pitcher, Arwen looked at the polished pots and some of the carboys of mead standing under a high table. Immediately intrigued, Arwen went to them and placed a hand on a cool side. "What are these?"  
  
"It's mead silly. That is what my grandmother makes for the High House with the honey she collects. She has more in the cellar. Some of it is hundreds of years old."  
  
"That's wonderful! What is the High House?"  
  
"You know, where the Lord and Lady live."  
  
Arwen nodded slowly. Of course. She was not sure who they were.  
  
"Well, I have brought some things for us to play with." "  
  
All right. Come up to my room."  
  
"Has Cimbelin been a good girl?"  
  
"Yes, she and Polly have played together very nicely."  
  
Arwen was really enchanted by Enedeth's bedroom tucked under the high eaves of the cottage. The whitewashed walls, the plain narrow bed with the faded flower quilt, and Cimbelin and Polly! Laying upon the pillow in a shaft of afternoon light which actually lit up the room nicely. Arwen grabbed her dolly and hugged it tight. She knew Cimbelin was happy to see her too.  
  
Arwen and Enedeth spent a very pleasant afternoon together.  
  
But suddenly looking up from under the tent they had made with a chair and the quilt from the bed, Arwen noticed the sun was setting and she would get into all kinds of trouble if she didn not leave soon!  
  
"Enedeth! I have to go, my Mama and Ada will be waiting for me! It is almost supper time!" Arwen then looked at Enedeth curiously, "Where is your grandmother? Is it not your supper time too?"  
  
Enedeth hugged Polly close. "Grandmother is working in the hives that are farthest away today. The rain and wind yesterday blew a hive over and she is trying to save it."  
  
"Well, will she not come home soon?"  
  
"Oh yes, soon." Enedeth knowing her grandmother's single-mindedness when it came to her bees, knew she might spend the night up there if necessary, especially since it was not raining.  
  
Arwen torn between leaving her friend alone in a slowly darkening cottage and getting home before her parents worried and sent out elves looking for her, decided her new friend came first. She could always explain away her lateness to her parents.  
  
"Come, let us see what is in the kitchen for your supper."  
  
Enedeth put Polly down and followed her friend to the kitchen where only a banked fire greeted them. Arwen, going through cupboards and jars said, "Well there is some cheese here, and some apples and a half loaf of bread. You could have some of these!"  
  
She brought the items named to the main kitchen table and lay them out, Enedeth just watching amazed. Finding a mug, she looked for a pitcher of water or juice or milk, but found nothing. Handing it to her friend she said, "You will have to find something to put in there. Have you no juice or milk?"  
  
Enedeth shook her head. "I finished the last of the goats milk this morning. But there is well water."  
  
"Good! That will do!" Enedeth ran out to the yard to the small well between the two oak trees and pulled up a bucket of cold clear water, Dipping her mug in it, she brought the dripping cup in and set it next to the food. In the meantime, Arwen attempted to light the big candle on the table, but was not very good with tinder and flint. Enedeth silently took them and lit the candle. The warm light instantly made the meal look like a feast to both children.  
  
Arwen hugging Enedeth, grabbed Cimbelin and ran out of the cottage.  
  
"I shall see you tomorrow! We can play in the apple orchard! Castles and dragons!"  
  
"All right Calanbre! Tomorrow!" Enedeth waved to Arwen until she could no longer see her. Hugging Polly close, she went into the now inviting kitchen and sat down happily to her meal. 


	2. A little sneaking around

Arwen ran all the way back to the main house until she got a stitch in her side. Pressing her hand to it, she walked slowly up the road as it turned into the main courtyard of the house. Twilight had almost faded into night, and she was dismayed to see all the torches lit and three elves on horseback, equipped with bows and swords. Another horse stood rider-less. Cowering by the stone archway, she looked carefully to see if Ada or the twins were there. Taking a deep breath of relief when she did not see them, she made her way along the edges of the courtyard, keeping to the shadows between torches, until she was a few feet from the main stairs.  
  
About to slip up the steps, she quailed and sank back in the shadow of a large lilac bush. Oh no! There was Ada! And he was dressed in his riding leathers and he did not look happy as he pulled on his gloves. The light caught in his eyes, making him look stern and serious. Oh no! What should she do? Feeling very guilty, Arwen decided to go back out of the courtyard and around through the rose garden and sneak into the house that way.  
  
She could just say she got lost.  
  
Moving as stealthily as only an elf-child who does not want to be seen can, Arwen went to the small iron work gate that lead to the garden, and slipped inside. And then, she ran like the wind through the winding paths and rich fragrance of the garden.  
  
But Elrond had heard the slight creak of the metal. Curious, he swiftly went down along the courtyard wall and around the corner to the unlatched gate. The three elves behind him, about to ride off in search of his daughter, paused at his actions.  
  
Arwen was halfway through the garden when she heard the gate open. Knowing for certain it was her father, she put on a burst of speed, just as she looked behind her to make sure. She missed a turning, and ran right into a rose bush, hanging over the path. Her hair immediately got tangled and as she jerked frantically to escape, she scratched her face and her hands trying to pull away.  
  
As she gave one great yank to pull her hair free, grabbing a thorny branch in the process, she felt herself lifted up in Ada's strong arms, enveloped in the familiar fragrance of leather and sandalwood. Crying, she jerked her tangled hair again and wailed at the deep scratch from the thorns she received, pulling at her hair.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart, let me do it."  
  
In minutes, Elrond had unsnarled her hair and hugged his sobbing daughter close.  
  
"Arwen, where have you been? We have been so worried!"  
  
"Ada! I am sorry! I am sorry! I-I got lost! Well Cimbelin actually got lost and I could not find her and I went back searching all over the ground and the apple orchards. I-I did not know it was so late and---" Arwen got caught up in her tall tale and did not notice her father had carried her out to the courtyard to show the waiting elves she had been found and was now going up the front steps into the house.  
  
Her story petered off, as she noticed her surroundings and the scratches began to be felt, especially the last one deep in her right hand. She hastily began sucking on it, whimpering.  
  
Elrond, dismayed at Arwen's agitation, reached his study swiftly, where an anxious Celebrian waited. The twins had already gone off searching.  
  
Elrond handed Arwen to his wife who hugged her close with tears in her eyes. Pulling her away to look at her carefully, she looked at her daughter's disheveled appearance and gave a questioning look to Elrond.  
  
"I found her racing through the rose garden, where she fell into a bush. Arwen, why were you running? Was someone chasing you?"  
  
Arwen cringed as she saw her father's eyes narrow. "No, no Ada. I was not playing chase with anyone. I was just-just scared because I was so late."  
  
He ran his hand gently over her scratched face and then uncurled the hand that was bleeding. Shaking his head at the deep scratch, he went to his medical supply room behind his desk for salve and bandages.  
  
"Arwen, where have you been?" Celebrian looked at her daughter.  
  
"I was playing, with Cimbelin and I did not pay attention to the sun and I am sorry Mama!" Sensing her mother's anguish, she threw herself back in Celebrian's arms, sobbing in earnest.  
  
In a few moments, Elrond came back out with what he needed. He dabbed some soothing salve on the worst of the scratches on her face, and then uncurled her hand one more time. Arwen's sobs had faded off into hiccups as she watched her father gently rub some cool ointment into her scratch and carefully wrap a thin strip of linen around it.  
  
Finishing, he bent and kissed her palm and then kissed her on the forehead, brushing aside her tangled hair.  
  
"Arwen, sweetheart, look at me." Arwen peeped at her father from the safety of her mother's arms.  
  
"Yes Ada?"  
  
"You will not stay out late playing again will you?"  
  
"No-no, it is too scary."  
  
Celebrian hugged her. "We want you home by supper time, all right? Keep an eye on the sun love. When it touches the tips of the pine trees on the western wall of the valley, it is time to come home, all right?"  
  
"Yes Mama."  
  
Elrond stood with a sigh. "I shall reassure the others and let Cerwal know to tell the twins she is found." Celebrian nodded and stood, still holding her trembling daughter. "Are you hungry sweetheart?"  
  
"A little Mama." She moved uncomfortably in her mother's arms, tired and aching.  
  
"Well, let's get you to bed, and I'll bring you some warm milk, all right?"  
  
Elrond kissed her on the head as she passed saying, "I will check on you when I get back."  
  
Nodding, Arwen wanted to lay her face on her mother's shoulder, but the scratches hurt too much.  
  
As her mother carried her down the hall to her room, Arwen sleepily thought of Cimbelin. She was missing. And Arwen was not exactly sure where she had dropped her, though she was certain she had had her when she left Enedeth's cottage. Poor Cimbelin, out in the night, all alone. She sniffed at her dolly' s sad fate, causing her mother to rub her back soothingly.  
  
When they got to Arwen's room, Celebrian set her on her bed and then lit the bedside candle. Returning to her daughter, she knelt before her and pulled off her slippers and then carefully unlaced and pulled off her gown. Arwen's sleeping chemise lay folded neatly on the foot of her bed. Slipping that over her head, Celebrian got her under the covers and smoothed back her hair.  
  
"I shall be right back with a little food darling."  
  
"All right Mama."  
  
Arwen moved uncomfortably. If she had only paid attention to where she had been going, she wouldn't be all scratched up like this.  
  
When Celebrian returned with the food, her heart clenched as she saw Arwen, obviously miserable, lying in her bed, the candle at her bedside bringing out the scratches in high relief. Setting down the tray, she brought over the mug of warm milk and sat in the chair already at her bedside. Brushing her hair back again she said softly, "Your scratches hurt?"  
  
"Yes Mama." Arwen whispered.  
  
"Sit up sweetheart and drink your milk."  
  
Arwen did as she was asked and took the mug of milk. As she drank it she realized that she would probably not be able to go visit Enedeth tomorrow to look for Cimbelin as Mama and Ada would probably make her stay in the house or the family's private garden beyond Ada's study window.  
  
Handing her mother the empty mug, she lay back. She lifted her wounded hand and stared at it a moment while her mother went to the tray. She really was sorry to cause her parents, and the twins, so much anxiety. It was scary seeing her mother cry and her father so worried he would send out armed elves on horseback to look for her.  
  
Biting her lip, she lay her aching hand down and turned towards the door as her father came in.  
  
Elrond came up to his daughter's bed and smiled at her. He was so thankful she was safe! Looking at his wife who smiled ruefully back, he knelt down and kissed Arwen. She yawned, which turned into a grimace as she pulled the drying scratches.  
  
"My little Evenstar. Do not do that again! Ada ages a century!" Warming her with the love in his eyes, she smiled and brought a hand up to her father's face.  
  
"I love you Ada. I am sorry!'  
  
"Shhh. Sleep my Undomiel." Laying a hand on her brow, Elrond eased her pain and sent her to sleep.  
  
With a small sigh, her head slid sideways. Celebrian kissed her brow as Elrond lifted his hand and then blew out the candle. The two relieved adults left the room arm-in-arm.  
  
The next morning Arwen woke up with her face and hand still hurting. Angry at herself, she slowly got up and got a gown out of the wardrobe. Putting it on was awkward with her bandaged hand and it took her several minutes.  
  
Taking a peep in the looking glass on her bureau, she grimaced at her marred face, which of course, pulled at the drying cuts. She stuck her tongue out and then tried to brush her hair, but because she was right handed, she only made the cut bleed.  
  
She threw her brush down and flung herself into the window seat. Well then, she just would stay in her room. She looked at her bandaged hand and slumped against the pillow. There was not much she could do anyway.  
  
Staring out the window, she wondered where Cimbelin was.  
  
A noise behind her made her turn and she hunched down embarrassed at her half-dressed state when her mother entered her room.  
  
"Oh Arwen we did you not come and ask for help? Here, let me do up your laces."  
  
Arwen slowly went to her mother and turned. In a few minutes, her dress was laced up. Her mother took her hairbrush and softly brushed her hair, pulling the long bangs back in a braid to keep them off her face.  
  
Finished, Celebrian went to take her hand to bring her to breakfast, when she noticed the blood seeping through the bandage. Shaking her head, she took the left hand and led an unhappy Arwen out in the hall and to the family dinning room in her suite.  
  
Arwen slunk into her chair and stared at her bowl of hot porridge, too embarrassed to look up at her brothers, who were rather shocked at her scratches.  
  
About to take her bowl of cereal, she noticed her hand was bleeding more and she hastily put it in her lap.  
  
The surrounding silence made her feel worse, so she blurted out, "I am sorry! Stop staring at me!! I will not ever do it again! I promise!" Tears came to her eyes, as she dropped her face to stare at her hand curled in her lap. "I am sorry! Don't be mad." She almost blurted out about Enedeth, but bit her lip and remained silent  
  
She heard a chair scrape on the tiles, and in moments, Ada had picked her up and hugged her close, whispering "Shh little one. Shhh, no one is mad. And look," he paused and she reluctantly lifted her head, "Look what Elladan found out by the gate---Cimbelin!"  
  
Laying her face in her father's soft curtain of hair, she reached out to take the doll from her brother, who smiling at her fondly said, "Here pumpkin. We are just glad you were not hurt---worse!"  
  
"Yes, Arwen! We are just glad you are home in one piece," added Elrohir.  
  
Elrond, seeing the blood on the hand she automatically reached out to take the doll with, returned to his chair and put Arwen on his lap. "Here sweetheart, let me hold the bowl for you, while you eat your cereal."  
  
Nodding, she let her father help her with breakfast. When they were finished and she was full, she leaned back against him, feeling much better. Her brothers and mother were talking about the upcoming festival and father was humming deep back in his throat.  
  
Arwen felt her eyes start to drift close. She was comfortable, she was full and her scratches did not hurt much. And Ada's humming was soothing. But she did not really want to sleep any more so she stretched, yawning. That hurt, causing her to sit up straight.  
  
Elrond had hoped to settle her so he could examine her hand more carefully than he had last night. It was possible it needed a stitch or two to keep the wound close. He looked down at Arwen, who returned his gaze with an uncertain smile.  
  
"Ada, I almost fell asleep again, but yawning hurts."  
  
"I know sweetheart. Let's go to my study and I'll re-bandage your hand, all right?" Arwen nodded and tiredly slipped off her father's lap. But he tickled her slightly, which got her giggling, andf Elrond picked her up and said to the table at large, "I shall be in my study."  
  
Celebrian stood as well, putting down her napkin. Elladan and Elrohir, finished their tea quickly, standing when their mother did.  
  
"All right, the twins and I shall be down in the cellars going over supplies."  
  
Elrond carried his daughter into his study and put her in his chair behind the study table. Going into his medical supply room next to the stillroom, he got out some more salve and a bandage. After a closer look, he saw the wound would not need stitches. In a few minutes he was done.  
  
Lifting his daughter up, he sat under the big mullioned window that faced north and held her for a moment, going over her actions of the night before. What had made her so frightened that she would try to hide herself from sight and enter the house unnoticed? Completely at a loss, the Lord of Imladris contemplated his daughter's peaceful preoccupied face. What was going on with his wayward eight-year-old?  
  
Kissing her, Arwen looked at him smiling cheerfully.  
  
"What are you thinking about pumpkin?"  
  
Knowing she could not mention Enedeth, she shrugged and gave him half her thoughts. "Oh, what I am going to do for the festival." She glanced up at him. "It is going to be a big surprise!"  
  
"Well, we are all curious my love." She wiggled and hopped down, straightening her dress. She looked at her hand.  
  
"Thank you Ada. This doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Good, but you must be careful how you use it, so it does not bleed again."  
  
"All right." Her face fell. "Which means I cannot do anything fun today because I have no hand!" Elrond smiled. "Well, you can help me count candles and jars of oil in the cellar if you like. Resaldil, the twins, and your mother and I are going to go through supplies to see what we might need for the festival." "All right." He took her left hand they went down to the cool depths of the main cellar. 


	3. Enedeth at the High House

Enedeth sat in an apple tree with a clear view of the road that led from the upper part of the Valley. It was now long past midday, and no Calanbre. Why did she not come? What had happened? Did she no longer want to play with her? Was she unhappy with Cimbelin's stay with Polly?  
  
Enedeth sighed and wiggled around until she was comfortable again. Well, she would just wait here until Calanbre showed up. No matter how long it took. Enedeth scuffed her boot on the branch beneath her. Grandmama had not come back from the beehives in the hills. Maybe there was more than one damaged. Enedeth pulled a half-dried apple out of her pocket and took a bite. Making a face, she swallowed it anyway. There was little else to eat as she and grandmama had not done any baking.  
  
When she was done, impatience won out and deciding if Calanbre was not going to come, well then, perhaps, she could find where Calanbre lived. Even though grandmama had said she was only to play around the cottage and try not to be seen, Enedeth was lonely and to have a new friend and not be able to play with her was too much to bear. After all, Calanbre had been brave enough to come and visit her. Besides, in the few weeks Enedeth had been here, no one had visited her grandmama's cottage but Calanbre.  
  
Enedeth scrambled down the tree and ran to the house. Taking the stairs quickly she raced into her room and grabbed Polly and then went out of the house. Once she reached the main road, Enedeth turned south as she was pretty sure that was the direction from which Calanbre had come.  
  
An hour later, she was almost level with the main house. Enedeth stopped in the road, feeling a little bit afraid. Was this where she lived? Wasn't this the High House her grandmama mentioned? She hugged Polly to her and suddenly losing her nerve when she saw two elves on horseback cross the bridge and come towards her, she ran back towards home.  
  
The elves seeing her fleeing figure spurred their horses into a gallop. Could it be Arwen running off again?  
  
They saw the figure running down the road as they turned off the bridge and went in pursuit. Lord Elrond undoubtedly would not want his daughter to disappear again.  
  
Enedeth, terrified by the Elvish riders racing down the road, decided to climb the wooden fence of a cow pasture to the left and cut across the field.  
  
But panic made her clumsy and her dress snagged in the split wood of the top railing and she tripped and fell, landing on her arm on a rock buried by the post. She rolled over and lay crying, clutching her arm.  
  
Horrified, the riders pulled up and immediately leapt the fence. The first one carefully approached the girl and stopped in surprise. His companion frowned likewise as he knelt by Enedeth's side. Gently feeling the arm Enedeth tried to keep him from handling, she screamed at his light touch. He shook his head and carefully picked up the crying child.  
  
Carrying her to his horse, his companion asked surprised, "What is a human child doing here?"  
  
"I do not know, but we had better take her to Lord Elrond. Her arm is broken."  
  
Enedeth too shocked by her injury, whimpered and clutched her arm. Oh no! Now what? Were the elves mad? Who was Lord Elrond? She had not seen many adult elves up close. The one holding her had rich brown hair and nice grey eyes. He smiled down at her and said carefully in Common Speech. "Do not fear little one. We mean you no harm."  
  
Enedeth nodded and winced as the elf leaped back onto his horse, still holding her. In a few minutes they were back at the High House. Enedeth shivered and closed her eyes, not feeling good.  
  
"Erestor! Where is Lord Elrond? His aid is needed here!"  
  
Another dark haired elf peered into her face and she tried very hard to keep from crying.  
  
"A human child? Where did you find her?"  
  
"She was running down the main road and we thought at first she was Arwen by her dark hair and we knew Lord Elrond did not want his daughter wandering off again. This little one jumped the fence and tripped. Her arm is broken."  
  
"Hm. Child, where are you from?" Erestor asked in Common Speech.  
  
"I-I live with Mallinfarr by the apple orchard! "  
  
"Mallinfar? The brewer? I am afraid I do not understand."  
  
Enedeth tried to hide her face against the chest of the elf holding her. Why won't they go away? Her arm hurt so bad! And a sob escaped her.  
  
Suddenly the chattering around her ceased and then another dark haired elf looked down at her, his dark grey eyes soft and warm.  
  
"What have we here?" He asked in surprise. "Who are you child?"  
  
"I am Enedeth.sir.lord?"  
  
" Do not be frightened Enedeth. Everything will be all right."  
  
Elrond looked at the gathered elves. "What happened here?"  
  
"My apologies lord, Harnal and I thought she was Arwen out in the road, and we gave chase. We did not mean to frighten her, but she ran for the pasture fence and tripped trying to climb over it."  
  
Elrond gently took her from the elf, nodded to the others and walked down the hallway. Enedeth shivered again and he held her closer.  
  
"You do look a lot like my Arwen, Enedeth. How came you to Rivendell?"  
  
"My parents died and I am living with grandmamma."  
  
"I see." The elf went into a sunny room with a large table and chairs. It was the fanciest room Enedeth had ever seen. Laying her on a padded couch in front of a big window, he immediately covered her with a thick blanket folded over the back.  
  
He disappeared for a few minutes and then returned. Enedeth was very grateful for the blanket because she could not stop shivering. She looked around the room, still stunned by her circumstances. A large tapestry on the wall opposite the couch depicted a riot of flowers in an overgrown garden. She had never seen anything like it.  
  
When the tall elf returned, he set some things down on the floor near them and knelt at her side. He smiled kindly at her again, pulling the injured limb carefully from under the blanket.  
  
Enedeth watched wide-eyed.  
  
"How old are you Enedeth?" Elrond asked, gently manipulating the arm.  
  
Wincing, Enedeth swallowed dryly, trying not to cry in front of the stranger. "I -I am eight, my lord."  
  
"Ah, the same age as my little one. You will have to meet her."  
  
Elrond lay the arm down and then lifted the child's head and brought a glass to her lips. "Drink this down Enedeth and then I will set your arm. This will make the pain go away and make you sleepy."  
  
The tall elf's eyes held her attention and she could not turn away as she drank the strangely favored concoction. Finished, he took the glass away and Enedeth shifted on the couch and then yawned, feeling tired suddenly. She began to drift away and the last thing she felt was a cool hand on her forehead.  
  
Enedeth woke slowly and she could see it was twilight out the large window behind the couch. Her arm lay outside the blanket splinted and bandaged. She felt light headed and funny as she tried to sit up. The injured arm felt tight, but did not hurt, much.  
  
There was a fire in the grate, which took the chill off the room. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she went and slowly sat in a chair closer to the fire, staring sightlessly into the flames.  
  
The door opened behind her, and the tall elf who had brought here came in smiling with a tray of food.  
  
"Oh thank you sir! I am very hungry! I have not had lunch!"  
  
"Well you must be very hungry as this is supper!" Just then, Calanbre pushed past the elf and came running in the room!  
  
"Enedeth! Father told me there was a little girl with a broken arm here! It's you!" Arwen ran to her friend and hugged her.  
  
Elrond almost dropped the tray and hastily set it on the table behind him.  
  
"Arwen, you know this child?"  
  
"Oh yes Ada! She is my friend! I met her a few days ago! She lives here with her grandmama and she has a dog and a dolly that is friends with Cimbelin and---"  
  
"Arwen, settle down sweetheart!" Elrond looked at the human child who was smiling uncertainly at Arwen.  
  
"But you are.. Arwen? Not Calanbre?"  
  
"Calanbre?" Elrond asked. "Not the dairy maid from the story book."  
  
"Yes Ada." Arwen blushed and looked down at the floor, biting her lip. "I wanted it to be a secret.I did not want her to be scared of me.she is human Ada! She is not an elf!" Arwen went up to Enedeth and hugged her again, careful of her arm. "She is my friend! And I am going to keep her!"  
  
"Of course sweetheart!" Elrond looked at Enedeth's pale face and turned to the tray behind him and picked up a small mug. Coming over to the stunned child, he handed it to her. "You need to drink all of this. It will make you feel better."  
  
Arwen came up and sniffed the contents. "Ada, I hope you put enough honey in it!"  
  
"Of course." Enedeth was reeling from seeing Calanbre/Arwen and that this tall gentle elf was her father, well.She drank the tisane and tried very hard not to grimace, but Arwen laughed and said, "No matter what Ada says, there is never enough honey in his medicines!"  
  
Elrond laughed and brought the rest of the food to a small table by the fire so that Enedeth could reach it easily.  
  
"Do not worry Ada, I will feed Enedeth..Ada! Ada!" She turned in sudden excitement, "Can Enedeth stay the night? She could sleep in my bed! We will be very quiet! No running down the halls! I promise!"  
  
"I would like Enedeth to stay the night, to make sure there are no further problems with her arm, though it was clean break. We will need to get a message to her grandmother."  
  
"Grandmama is not home sir. She is up at the bee hives because some got broken in the storm."  
  
"Well, then, it is just as well you do not have to spend the night alone."  
  
"Oh, I do it lots of times. Grandmama is always busy. She makes mead for the High House and the Lord and Lady."  
  
Elrond smiled at this candid admission. "And the Lord and Lady are very pleased with her mead. It is most excellent."  
  
Enedeth smiled at him and then turned to the food, which Arwen had arranged on a plate. She sat on the floor at her friend's feet and lifted pieces of fruit and bites of chicken so Enedeth could eat them.  
  
Enedeth hadn't had so much attention since she had Lake fever a year ago and her mother had sat up with her all night.  
  
She turned to look at the elf lord who was watching them with a smile. HE wasn't going to sit with her all night was he? She lifted her arm and looked at it. The afternoon's events made her head hurt in confusion.  
  
"Does it hurt Enedeth?"  
  
"No, no, it is fine." She dropped it immediately. And ate the food Arwen held out to her.  
  
"Well Arwen, I see you have everything in hand here. I will have a tray sent in for you and the two of you may finish your meal together, then off to bed. I will return as soon as I have eaten."  
  
"All right Ada. I will take good care of Enedeth."  
  
"See that you do!" Elrond winked at both girls and quietly shut the door.  
  
"Ar-Arwen, that is your father? He is the Lord of the High House?"  
  
"He is Lord of Rivendell, yes. But mostly, he is my Ada."  
  
Enedeth swallowed. "I hope he doesn't mind that I am here?"  
  
"No silly. He just said you could spend the night."  
  
"I know, but only because I am hurt."  
  
Arwen frowned at that and then shook her head. "No, no Ada, is not like that. He wants you to stay." She offered her friend the last of the sliced chicken and then got off the floor. "Are you still hungry, or do you want to come to my room now?"  
  
Enedeth looked at Arwen's scratches and bandaged hand. "What happened to you Arwen? Did a cat scratch you?"  
  
"No, I do not have any pets. Last night I was trying to get into the house and I did not want anyone to see me, so I ran in the rose garden and I got scared and I fell in a bush." Arwen frowned and looked down at the parquet floor. "It hurt a lot."  
  
"But you are okay now?"  
  
"Of course. Ada is a great healer, the best in the whole world. Mama says so." She pointed to Enedeth's arm. "See, he made you all better, did he not?"  
  
Enedeth nodded and then quickly grabbed the last piece of fruit off the plate Arwen held and said around it, "Les' go to yo' roomf."  
  
Arwen laughed and put the empty dinner plate on Elrond's desk and then helped Enedeth fold up the blanket and put it on the couch. Enedeth shivered some, but followed Arwen out into the corridor.  
  
Amazed by the beautiful rugs, woodwork, tapestries and other lovely things she passed on their way to Arwen's room, Enedeth began to feel more out of place. All the elves they passed greeted Arwen pleasantly and usually had a smile for Enedeth as well. But Enedeth, overwhelmed, began to long for her attic room and Polly.  
  
Polly! She had forgotten all about her! She must be lying in the road, abandoned and sad because Enedeth had not come for her!  
  
Enedeth stopped and pulled at her friend. "Arwen, I have to go find Polly, she is out in the road all by herself! I dropped her when I fell! Please, I, I really must get her, she must be so lonely and frightened." Enedeth yawned suddenly and blinked several times. She was getting sleepy.  
  
Arwen stopped and bit her lip. She knew how she felt about Cimbelin last night. She looked at her bandaged hand a moment. But poor Polly.  
  
"All right, but we must hurry because, Ada and Mama will cry if I do not come back right away!"  
  
"Oh, well, I do not want them to cry. Why don't you stay in your room, and I will go out and get the dolly myself. Your, your father didn't say I couldn't go out."  
  
"That's true! All right. I will go to my room and get you a night dress and tell Cimbelin Polly is coming."  
  
"Yes! That's good.Now, how do I get out of the house?"  
  
Arwen ran down the corridor and Enedeth, clutching her arm and wincing in pain, ran after her.  
  
A few minutes later, Arwen showed Enedeth the rose garden gate that led outside to the road.  
  
"Here you are. I shall be in my room waiting." She hugged Enedeth and then slipped back into the house.  
  
Enedeth clutched her aching arm and shivered. The night air woke her up some as she yawned again. By the light of the torches outside the gate, she could see the bridge and beyond, the faint path of the road. But how to get past the guards?  
  
Biting her lip, she stood in the shadows and sank back against the stone wall, when two mounted elves road up. They greeted the guards and while they were occupied, Enedeth ran past the gate, across the bridge and down the road. The running really made her arm hurt and she gasped with the pain, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
Getting to where she thought she had jumped the fence, she slowed down and tried to see the white shape of her dolly in the dark, to no avail.  
  
Enedeth kept staring hard in the dark and cautiously went in the direction of the fence, hissing with pain when she hit the fence with her broken arm. Bending down, she carefully felt around for her doll. Polly was not there.  
  
Enedeth flopped into the dirt, clutching her arm to herself. She put her head down and started to cry. She hated this! She just wanted to be home in her bed and maybe grandmama would bring her some tea. Or read to her. Enedeth cried harder. But her grandmama never even tucked her in at night, much less read to her or bring her tea.  
  
Getting up slowly, Enedeth, very, very tired, decided she did not want to stay at the High House, and went in the direction of her grandmother's cottage. But her head began to feel funny and she settled down ungracefully in the dirt and put her head on her knees.  
  
"Arwen? Where is Enedeth?" Her mother called out, entering her room. Arwen answered from the depths of her wardrobe as she looked for an extra slipper. "Oh she went to get her dolly out in the road." She popped her head out, triumphantly holding the slipper and putting it with its mate. Arwen bounced over to her mother. "Her dolly got lost when Enedeth got hurt, so she went to find her. It is cold and lonely out there. I know, because Cimbelin told me."  
  
"Oh honey, Enedeth should not be out there by herself! She cannot see as well as we can in the dark and she may hurt herself again. Come along and let us get your father."  
  
Arwen horrified at the thought Enedeth might get hurt again because she had told her to go out, ran past her mother and into her father's study, where she found Elrond standing before the fire.  
  
"Ada, I told Enedeth she could go out on the road and find her dolly! Mama says she could get hurt!"  
  
Elrond strode over and knelt with a rustle of fabric in front of her, his face serious. "Arwen, I gave her some medicine with dinner to help her relax and sleep better tonight because you were supposed to go right to bed after eating."  
  
Arwen nodded her head uncertainly, whispering, "I am sorry Ada. I did not know having a friend was so, so hard. I do not want her hurt again; she will run away and never be my friend anymore!"  
  
"She cannot have gone far if she is searching for her doll, my love. I shall just go out and see, all right?"  
  
Arwen nodded.  
  
  
  
Elrond strode out of the house, past the surprised guards and into the road. It didn't take him long to see the huddled shape by the fence, or the doll that lay a few feet up from where she sat.  
  
Bending to pick up the doll as he came up to Enedeth, he called out to her quietly. He silently held the much-loved toy out to the unhappy child.  
  
Enedeth, startled by his sudden appearance, stood up quickly, wiping her face. Arwen's father was a tall looming shape in the night and she shivered. Weaving slightly, she stood a moment to collect herself and then reached out with an unsteady hand for the doll and pulled it close.  
  
Elrond gave her the toy and then carefully gathered her up. "Come along Enedeth, you need to go to bed."  
  
Fighting to keep her eyes open as Elrond walked slowly back up the road, Enedeth hugged Polly close. At least she would not be alone tonight.  
  
Arwen peered up at her friend's tear-streaked face, as her father came in. Seeing Enedeth's half-closed eyes, she whispered, thinking Enedeth was already asleep. "Is she all right Ada? She did not hurt herself again did she?" Celebrian looked at her husband and smiled softly.  
  
"No sweetheart she is fine. She just needs to sleep now. It has been an unsettling day for her."  
  
"I will settle her down Ada if you put her in my bed."  
  
Elrond smiled as they went to Arwen's room, Celebrian at his side.  
  
Laying the child down, he stepped back to let Celebrian undress her and get her under the blankets. Enedeth was boneless with exhaustion. He undid Arwens laces and pulled her gown off, and helped her slip her nightdress on. In moments, both girls were under the covers.  
  
Arwen's eyes sparkled in the candlelight, she was so excited to have her friend stay with her! Her very own friend!  
  
She lay next to the sleeping Enedeth and grinned happily as both her parents kissed her good night. Elrond, checking Enedeth's pulse before blowing out the candles, was satisfied, and soon the room was plunged into darkness.  
  
Arwen, snuggling closer to her friend, fell asleep with a smile. 


	4. Enedeth at the High House part two

The next morning, Arwen woke early and stared at her friend Enedeth, who slept eyes closed and mouth slightly opened.  
  
Arwen stared at her frightened and leaped out of her bed, running for her parent's room.  
  
Unlatching the door, she ran into the dark bedroom to her father's side of the bed. He had his arm around Celebrian, his head next to hers, eyes half- open, deep asleep.  
  
Biting her lip, she shook her father by the shoulder and instantly awoke him. He turned to his daughter and sat up, brushing his hair out of his face. "What is the matter sweetheart?" Celebrian roused from sleep, sat up frowning at Arwen.  
  
"Ada! Oh Ada! Enedeth is dead! "  
  
Elrond alarmed, leapt out of bed, not even bothering with a robe. "All right Arwen, calm down.wait sweetheart, are her eyes closed?"  
  
"Yes of course Ada! That is why she is dead!!" Arwen's lip trembled. "My first friend, dead!"  
  
Elrond hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "No, no sweetheart, she is asleep. Humans sleep with their eyes closed. "  
  
Celebrian spoke up from the bed. "Ada is right Arwen. Do not worry, you will see. She is just sleeping."  
  
"As I am quite awake now, we will just go in and check on her, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Ada," Arwen said sniffling. "I do not want to lose her."  
  
"No, there is no problem of that."  
  
Grabbing the robe that lay over a nearby chair, he threw the long garment over his sleeping tunic and followed a running Arwen back to her room.  
  
The sunlight was just touching the edge of the ceiling in Arwen's room when the two elves entered, Elrond shushing his daughter's excitement. He went up to the small form in the bed and took her pulse. It was even and slow. Putting a hand briefly on her forehead, he frowned at the warmth. Perhaps she had jostled her arm last night exacerbating the injury.  
  
"Come here sweetheart, take her pulse like I showed you." He gently placed Arwens fingers on the proper place. "See? Nice and strong. Though I think she is coming down with a fever, poor child. I will go make a fever reducer and you can come help if you get dressed quick as a bunny."  
  
"I will father!" Arwen ran to her wardrobe and rummaged through her dresses, while Elrond sat on a chair nearby.  
  
Enedeth woke slowly and looked around with a frown. Where was she? Not home.and then she remembered and sat up and rubbed her eyes. Elrond stood and came over to her. "Good morning Enedeth. How are you feeling?"  
  
"My-my head hurts." Enedeth looked at the elf lord, blinking in confusion. Had he stayed all night?  
  
"Does your arm?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well, I am going to make you something for the fever and the pain. Arwen, are you almost dressed?"  
  
She ran out of her bathroom brushing her hair. Elrond beckoned her forward and deftly brushed her hair until it shone. Finishing up her laces, he turned back to Enedeth. "We won't be long. The bathroom is in there, " he said pointing, "if you need it."  
  
In moments, Enedeth was alone. She hugged Polly and kicked off the blankets. She was too warm with them on. Then she got up and went out the terrace doors to a chair outside on the tiles. She curled up on the cushion, holding Polly. Glancing at the nightgown she wore covered with white embroidery, her heart dropped. It was more beautiful than her best dress!  
  
"Polly, I just want to go home! Arwen and her father are very nice, but, but this is just too much. And my head hurts. I wonder if grandmamma has noticed I am gone?"  
  
Enedeth sniffled and leaned back against the chair back. It was going to be a beautiful morning. The light breeze wafting through her hair carried the scent of peach blossoms and jasmine from a vine curling on the balustrade nearby. Enedeth sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe the next time she awoke, she would be home and her arm wouldn't be broken, and.  
  
"Enedeth, come, you should be back in bed." Elrond scooped her up and took her back into Arwen's room.  
  
"I was hot and it was nice out there and.I just want to go home!" Enedeth started to cry.  
  
"Shh, little one. It will be all right. I will send a rider out to find Mallinfarr and have her brought here." He lay her back in Arwen's bed covering her and then brought her the glass of medicine. Helping her drink it down, she noticed her friend was not in the room. "Where is Arwen?" she said in a small voice as she finished. Had she been sent away?  
  
"She has gone to get you and she some breakfast. Now, I want you to stay in bed today and no wandering around. I will check on you later. Arwen will help you with anything you need, all right?"  
  
Enedeth nodded and slunk down under the covers. She had to stay the whole day in bed? Arwen was going to be very tired of her as a friend after today.  
  
Elrond left to get dressed and to send a rider out in search of the elusive Mallinfarr.  
  
When Arwen returned with an elf bearing a tray loaded with food, Enedeth slunk down further under the covers, barely peeking out. The tray had so many things on it! Were they supposed to eat all of it?  
  
Arwen thanked the elf and soon it was just the two children.  
  
Enedeth sat up and said a bit petulantly holding Polly, "Your father says I have to stay in bed today."  
  
"Ada's a healer Enedeth." Arwen said sagely. "He knows these things."  
  
Enedeth sighed sadly. "But then you won't play with me."  
  
"Yes, of course I will. Ada did not say you could not play. He did not make you sleep, so I would think that means you could play! Have some breakfast!"  
  
Arwen arranging a plate to tempt her friend, brought over a dish piled high with grapes and strawberries, a roll dripping with honey and another roll dripping with jam. And a big goblet of milk.  
  
"Ada says you must drink. flubids to help you get rid of the fever."  
  
Enedeth, knowing she must do what the elder elf said or risk the displeasure of her friend nodded and drank half the glass. A few pieces of fruit rolled off the plate in Enedeth's lap as she ate and Arwen started laughing as she chased them around under bed and the bedside table. Enedeth dropped one on her head as she crawled out from under the furniture and Arwen tossed one at Enedeth, which missed and splatted on the headboard behind her.  
  
"Oops! I better clean that up." Getting the napkin she smeared the fruit on the headboard making it worse. Enedeth sat up and tried to help but the berry ran down into the pillow and both girls made faces at each other because it looked like blood!  
  
"Quick, turn the pillow over and then Ada and Mama will not see."  
  
Enedeth turned the pillow over and then sat back against the bed, just as Celebrian came in, wearing a pale blue gown that made her look ethereal, her loose blonde hair a cloud of light.  
  
"Mama!" Arwen ran to her and said, "We are just finishing breakfast."  
  
"So I see." Celebrian picked up Arwen's plate off the quilt and looked at Enedeth. "Are you still eating?"  
  
"No, no ma'am, I mean my lady. I am finished." If Elrond was imposing, like a king, well, Celebrian looked like a fairy princess to Enedeth.  
  
Celebrian took the plates and put both of them on the tray. Noticing the human child had not eaten much, she decided to leave the tray in the room for the time being.  
  
"What are you girls going to do today?"  
  
"Draw pictures!" Arwen shouted and went to a small standing cabinet that held some of her toys and books and odds and ends. She grabbed a few sheets of parchment and a bottle of ink and two well-chewed quills and hopped up on the bed.  
  
"Well, I think that activity would be better done at the table Arwen." Celebrian looked at Enedeth who still looked a little wan to her. "Arwen why not read to your friend. You can read---"  
  
"'Calanbre the dairy maid,'" Enedeth said excitedly. "You said you picked your name from that story."  
  
"Yes. It is my favorite." Arwen went rummaging back in her cabinet. Celebrian came over to adjust the pillow behind Enedeth and deciding the girls would be all right, left them to entertain themselves. She and Elrond needed to practice their music for the festival.  
  
The minute the door closed, Arwen flung the book on the bed and said, leaning close to Enedeth. "I wanted to ask you something I just remembered! Your broken arm scared it right out of my head! You know the mid summer festival coming up?"  
  
Enedeth had not heard of such a thing, but she nodded slowly.  
  
"I want you to sing a song with me! Just the song "The Moon Sails Over the Sea!" It is an easy song and we can sing harmony and I will not have to sing by myself anymore!"  
  
"I, I have not done much singing."  
  
"You like to sing?"  
  
"Oh yes, but usually just to Polly. Grandmama doesn't like me singing in the house, says it disturbs her con-constintration."  
  
"All right, you will just have to practice here or we could practice out in the apple orchard! While we play castles and dragons!"  
  
Enedeth, anxious to please Arwen, nodded slowly. "All right Arwen. We can try."  
  
Arwen immediately began singing the song in a lovely soprano and Enedeth listened closely to the deceptively simple melody.  
  
"I like the song Arwen! I do not sing in Elvish at home so I will need lots of practice."  
  
"That's okay, I like to sing. so that will be fun!"  
  
The two children spent the morning playing with their dolls and Arwen read "The Dairy Maid and the Princess." which enthralled Enedeth.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could visit the secret castle with the kind Prince and his family, just like Calanbre I am glad she found the lost cow too! This is my favorite story, ever!"  
  
Arwen's eyes shown as she closed the book. "Oh, it is mine too! Ada has read it to me since I was one years old."  
  
Enedeth yawned and stretched, wincing a little at her arm. Arwen had gotten up and rummaged in her cabinet again, this time she brought out a beautiful dress of her mothers that had been cut down to fit her. She put on her ceremonial filet and then brought Enedeth a wooden cow Elladan had carved her as part of a menagerie he and Elrohir worked on occasionally. "Here! You can be the Dairy Maid and I shall be the princess, and----"  
  
There was a knock, and then Elrond looked around the edge of the door. "Are the two of you hungry?"  
  
"Yes Ada! Look! I am the princess and Enedeth is the Dairy Maid!"  
  
Elrond came in and kissed Arwen and then went over to check on Enedeth, who smiled at him. Placing a hand on her forehead, he smiled back. "You feel much cooler now Enedeth. Does your head hurt? Or your arm?"  
  
Enedeth shook her head slowly. Her arm did hurt some but she did not want him to fuss anymore. She looked down, suddenly interested in the wooden toy.  
  
"Ada!" Arwen said excitedly almost tripping in her finery. "You can be the Prince! And the window seat is your castle and---"  
  
"Sweetheart, I would love to play the Prince, but I have to help your mother with the arrangements for the Mid Summer night's feast. I will send some lunch in." He gathered up the breakfast tray. "And Enedeth, a rider went out this morning for your grandmother. I hope to see her soon."  
  
Enedeth nodded, praying her grandmother would not be angry with her staying at the High House.  
  
When Elrond returned with a laden tray for the two girls, he saw that Enedeth was looking a little pale as she lay back against the pillows watching Arwen speak royally to the two dolls sitting together in the window seat.  
  
Putting the tray on the table, he pulled out a chair for Arwen who clambered on it and started to put rolls, fruit and pieces of cheese on a plate. Elrond took the small goblet of medicine he had prepared for Enedeth who took it and drank it down, making a face as she tried to smile her thanks.  
  
"After lunch Enedeth, you need to sleep." He turned to his daughter, who was drinking her juice. "Arwen when you are finished with your meal, you need to come join your mother in the solarium for your lessons."  
  
"But Ada, what about Enedeth?"  
  
"She needs to rest some. It will only be for a few hours and then you can rejoin her."  
  
"All right." Arwen brought over a plate loaded with food and sat on the bed so Enedeth could share. Elrond left the two to their lunch. 


	5. Grandmother Mallinfar pays a visit

After lunch Arwen cleaned up the remains of the meal and put it on the tray and then cleaned herself. It wouldn't do to come to lessons with Mama with jam on her face!  
  
When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Enedeth was half asleep, still holding the wooden cow.  
  
"I am going to go to Mama now Enedeth. Father says you need to rest while I have my lessons." Arwen came up to her friend and with a serious expression, gently placed a hand on her brow, willing her friend to sleep. Enedeth smiled tiredly at her and yawned. "Okay, I would like to sleep."  
  
Arwen lifted her hand off her friend's face and frowned slightly as she turned away from an obviously wide-awake Enedeth. Hm. That always worked for Ada! Arwen turned just before she left the room and waved to Enedeth who yawned as she waved back.  
  
Her arm thankfully numb, Enedeth rolled on her side and yawned again watching the breeze sway the tree visible beyond the window seat. Her eyelids dropped slowly as she sank back into slumber.  
  
Three hours later, she awoke, her mouth dry and her arm aching again.  
  
Sitting up slowly, she saw she was alone. Arwen must still be at her lessons. Feeling weak as she got up, she went and used the bathroom and washed her face as well as she was able to with one hand. She spilled some of the water from the ewer on her nightgown as she filled the basin. But dipping the wash cloth into the cool water and holding it to her face felt so good.  
  
Drinking two goblets of water, she wandered out to the balcony and sat in the wicker chair. Sighing, she looked at her arm and wondered how long it needed to be wrapped up.  
  
Hearing singing from beneath, Enedeth got up and went to peer over the edge. A foursome of Elves blending their voices in exquisite harmony sang a song about Earendil and Elwing and a sailing ship and a jewel. Enedeth was not sure what else as she was not quite used to hearing Elvish sung.  
  
But it was very beautiful. Wondering if she and Arwen could sing well enough to compare, she began humming the song Arwen had taught her.  
  
She got up as the elves started laughing and moved off and went back into the room. Cimbelin sat with Polly looking a bit forlorn, so she picked up both dollies and started singing "The Moon Sails over the Sea" in a tentative manner. The dollies did not seem to mind, so she made her voice a little stronger, hoping she was remembering the words correctly.  
  
Unaware the door behind her had opened she didn't hear Celebrian come in. The elf stood a moment, smiling at the sweet voice of the unaware singer, but knowing her business could not wait too long, she called out softly, "Enedeth? I've come to fetch you to your grandmother."  
  
Enedeth whirled around clutching the dollies, embarrassed.  
  
"Yes, yes ma'am, I mean my lady."  
  
Celebrian came over to her and picked her up. "Come along little one."  
  
Enedeth squirmed a bit in Celebrian's arms. "I can walk my lady."  
  
"I am sure you can, but my husband's study is on the other side of the house and it is a long walk for a little girl who broke her arm yesterday."  
  
Enedeth held the dollies closer, a little bit afraid. Oh, what would grandmother do? Would Enedeth be forbidden to play with Arwen ever again? She lay her head tiredly against Celebrian, wishing she were anywhere else.  
  
Celebrian nudged open the study door with her hip and then set Enedeth down.  
  
The elusive Mallinfar stood up from the chair she sat in, which faced Elrond.  
  
Mallinfar was a tall elf her deep brown hair with auburn highlights hung halfway down her back and was tied back with a black ribbon. Her eyes were very light grey in a slightly round face. Her smile, when she saw Enedeth was tentative but sincere. She walked quickly to the girl and picked her up carefully, mindful of her arm. She smiled her thanks to Celebrian and hugged Enedeth. Turning to Elrond she sat back in the chair still holding the girl.  
  
Enedeth sat stiffly on her grandmother's lap waiting for her to chastise her.  
  
Elrond missed none of their interplay and was disturbed by the child's reaction. Mallinfar had remained mostly silent with the elf lord, and only offered short replies to his gently probing questions. Perhaps she would be more talkative now that Enedeth was here.  
  
"Again, my thanks my lord for your aid. She looks fine." Mallinfar said glancing at Enedeth, who stared down at the dolls she cuddled.  
  
"Grandmamma!" Enedeth said finally, looking up wide-eyed. "Don't be mad! I am sorry I broke my arm and, and.........but I am not sorry Arwen is my friend! Don't make me go home and leave her!"  
  
Enedeth's lip trembled as she realized the truth of her words. She DID like being here! She got hugs and stories and attention. Tears gathered in her eyes as she bowed her head hugging the dolls close to her face.  
  
"Oh no, no child, I am not mad! You had an accident! I am relieved you are on the mend and I am glad, very glad you have made a friend." She looked up at her lord who sat expressionless. "You may stay as long as the Lord and Lady wish it."  
  
Just then, Arwen burst in, her older brother Elladan making a futile grab for the running she-elf. Elrond just shook his head at his apologetic son and Elladan closed the door softly.  
  
Arwen stopped, eyes blazing at Mallinfar, who had turned at the intrusion. "Enedeth is my friend and she will always be and---"  
  
Enedeth squirmed out of her grandmother's lap and ran to Arwen, quickly giving her Cimbelin. The two girls stood together and Arwen put her arm around Enedeth's shoulders. "Ada, tell Enedeth's grandmother I can have Enedeth as my friend!"  
  
Elrond, trying to keep his decorum, rested his elbows before him, holding his smile behind his folded hands.  
  
Enedeth stared at her grandmother trying to read her feelings, not sure of what she saw in the older elf's face.  
  
Mallinfar rose from her chair and went to Enedeth, kneeling before her.  
  
She looked into the eyes of her granddaughter and saw the fear and uncertainty.  
  
"My poor pigeon. My poor little pigeon!" Mallinfar wrapped her arms around the now trembling form of Enedeth. "Are you frightened of me?"  
  
Enedeth nodded slowly and Mallinfar felt tears gather in her eyes.  
  
Elrond rose and silently indicated his family was to leave. Arwen was about to protest, but seeing the look in her father's eyes went out quietly and in a few moments, Mallinfar and Enedeth were alone.  
  
Mallinfar sat on the floor and pulled Enedeth into her lap. Enedeth clutched Polly and blurted out, her head bowed. "You-you never kiss me or hug me and -and sometimes I am so lonely, even when you are sitting there across from me!!"  
  
Malllinfar's tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized her grief for her daughter had overwhelmed and overshadowed Enedeth. Her one link to her beloved Lanarien. Rocking Enedeth in her lap Mallinfarr looked back on their two weeks together and her heart clenched when she saw how cold, how so wrapped in her own pain she had been that she had given almost no thought to her only grandchild! She looked down into Enedeth's worried face and kissed her hard. "Oh my little bumble bee. How could I have done this to you? You are everything to me! You are all I have of Lanarien and Tallas!" She clutched her harder and buried her face in her hair.  
  
Enedeth squirmed in her grandmother's arms, smiling tremulously. Grandmamma was not mad! She was hurting her arm.....but she was not mad!!  
  
Pulling away she smiled and clutched her broken arm. "I am sorry Grandmamma, your hugging makes my arm sore!"  
  
Mallinfar released her instantly contrite. "Oh sweet pea, I am so sorry! Does it hurt a lot? It must have been terrifying for you!"  
  
"No, no, I didn't tear any thing. Lord Elrond has been very nice and Lady Celebrian and Arwen says her Ada is a healer and he says it is just broken and I have to drink...... flubids and rest and maybe I can sing with Arwen at the festival!!"  
  
She said all of this in a rush worried her grandmother would change her mind and not listen anymore. But Mallinfar hugged her again carefully and said in her hair. "Yes, well you need to do as he says, as he is a very skilled healer." She pushed her granddaughter away to look at her, brushing her tears away quickly. "And as for the festival, well we shall see."  
  
At that moment, there was a discrete knock on the door, and Elrond stuck his head around and then entered slowly seeing the two on the floor. "Is everything all right Mallinfar?"  
  
The she-elf rose gracefully from the floor and blinking quickly she said, "Ye-yes my lord, all is well." Enedeth suddenly feeling tired again, stayed seated on the floor and brushed Polly's tangled hair off her face.  
  
With a rustle of fabric, the tall elf lord knelt in front of Enedeth who looked up, yawning. He smiled and put a hand to her head. "And how are you doing?"  
  
Enedeth smiled. "Grandmamma is not mad at me! And-and may I stay one more night. Just one more?" She looked up the elf lord anxiously. "I am pretty sure Polly would like to spend one more night with Cimbelin, so they can be really good friends..."  
  
"Of course. We want the dollies to be just as good friends as you and Arwen." Rising smoothly, he looked at Mallinfar, "If it is all right with you, it is all right with us if Enedeth stays another night and as she has had an uneven day with her arm, I would feel better having her here."  
  
"Of course my lord. Of course she may stay." Mallinfar bent over and smiled into her granddaughter's eyes. "Mind you are a good girl for Lord Elrond and do as he and Lady Celebrian say. And take your medicine too!"  
  
Enedeth nodded and got up and then threw herself into Mallinfar's arms hugging her with both arms, heedless of her splint. "I love you Grandmamma. Do not forget to feed Carach!"  
  
"I love you too sweetheart and I shall take good care of Carach too." Hugging her fiercely back, Mallinfar turned to go, Elrond taking her out of the study to see her on her way.  
  
Enedeth stood weaving a bit, feeling light-headed and yawned again.  
  
The minute the elf lord left with her grandmother, Arwen came into the study and stood next to Enedeth. Even she could see her friend needed to rest again. It must be terrible to be a human and prone to sickness! Arwen looked at her still bandaged hand. Well maybe it wasn't just human to have injuries!  
  
"Come Enedeth, let us go back to my room. I think you are tired."  
  
Enedeth nodded and followed her friend out into the corridor complete heedless that it was late afternoon and she was walking the halls in her nightgown.  
  
They had only gotten about half way to Arwen's room when Arwen's brothers scooped the children up from behind. They had spied the youngsters as they crossed a corridor behind them. Arwen giggled in Elrohir's arms as he tried to tickle her. Elladan immediately perceived the little Edain child was not feeling well and so carried her quietly without any tickling.  
  
In short order the two girls were back in Arwen's room. Elrohir tickled Arwen some more and she dashed around the room squealing as Elladan carefully put Enedeth back in bed. Enedeth yawned as she said thank you to Elladan who signaling to his brother to follow, left.  
  
Arwen hopped on the bed and Enedeth turned to smile at her friend. "I am glad I may stay on more night Arwen. I am having so much fun, except for my broken arm of course."  
  
"Me too! And I think the dollies are really enjoying their time together, they both got to be princesses today!"  
  
"Yes, I think the dollies are being really good friends." Enedeth reached out with her good hand, "Just like we are!"  
  
Arwen grinned and hopped back off the bed and went rummaging in the back of her wardrobe for some more toys. There was a puzzle back there of a big dragon they could make, if she could just find all the pieces.  
  
While she looked, her father knocked and entered the room, carrying a small mug for Enedeth. He smiled warmly at the obviously exhausted child. "Come Enedeth, a little more medicine and then you can rest some more." He lifted her head and helped her drink it down.  
  
As he was doing so, Arwen backed out of her wardrobe with a thump, and Elrond turned to see what she was doing.  
  
Grinning she held out the wooden frame of the puzzle and said "Look Ada! I found the dragon puzzle and me and Enedeth---"  
  
"'Enedeth and I" Arwen."  
  
"Enedeth and I" Arwen corrected herself, "can make it."  
  
Elrond brushed back his patient's hair and smiled, setting the now empty mug aside. "Arwen, I think you and I have time for a walk to the duck pond, if you want. Enedeth will sleep now."  
  
Arwen nodded, delighted to be with her usually busy father and set the puzzle on her table. "You know Ada, I tried to get her to sleep earlier by putting my hand on her forehead like you do, but I guess my hand is still broken!"  
  
Elrond swallowed his smile and picked up his daughter's bandaged hand. "Oh your hand is not broken princess. Come, I will show you."  
  
Taking Arwen to Enedeth who smiled at their approach, Elrond lay Arwen's hand gently on Enedeth's forehead and lay his hand briefly on top of hers. Enedeth looked up at the two elves and then her head dropped to the side with a sigh as she fell asleep.  
  
"See, your hand is not broken, sweetheart. You just needed a little help!"  
  
Arwen hugged Elrond suddenly and said into the warm silk on his hip  
  
"Someday I will be a healer just like you Ada!"  
  
Elrond put a hand on his daughter's dark hair, his heart full. "Perhaps Arwen. And perhaps another fate awaits you."  
  
She was not sure what fate was, but she hugged her father harder and his hand slipped down to cup her cheek. 


	6. Enedeth goes home

Later that evening, Enedeth awoke to hear Arwen singing the "Moon Sails over the Sea." She saw that her friend was singing to their dollies who were once again ensconced in the window seat.  
  
Twirling around as she sang, Arwen noticed Enedeth was awake. She rushed over and jumped on the bed, holding up her hand. "Look! Ada took off the bandage!! Now my hand isn't broken anymore!!" She wiggled her fingers in front of Enedeth's face.  
  
Enedeth grasped her hand and looked at it closely. There was only a thin red line down the middle of her palm.  
  
Letting the hand drop she looked at her arm. "Do you think your Ada would take this off so I can play? It doesn't feel broken anymore either." She held up her splint. Enedeth was really getting used to the dull ache.  
  
Arwen looked at the arm carefully and touched it gently. "I do not know. You have lots more bandages there than I had on my hand. And you had to sleep a lot. I will have to ask Ada. Are you hungry? Dinner is coming soon and we get a special dessert!! Cake!!"  
  
"I have not had cake since, well, since Mama made one last Mid Winter's Feast." Enedeth awkwardly sat up. She actually did feel better, so she climbed out of bed and went over to the dollies and picked up Polly and hugged her. Polly looked more happy right now than she had since coming to the valley of Imladris. Enedeth watched as Arwen worked on the puzzle she had pulled out earlier. Enedeth was happier too.  
  
Climbing up into the chair opposite Arwen, Enedeth looked at the puzzle and the pieces left and triumphantly pounced on one and added it to the picture. "Look, there's the dragon's other horn!"  
  
"Enedeth! I have been searching for that!" Arwen grabbed another piece and tried to make it fit with no success. Enedeth took it and seeing the pattern, popped it into the dragon's left wing.  
  
"You are better at this puzzle than I am! You had better finish it." Arwen pushed the puzzle towards her friend and sat back on her heels in the chair, folding her arms a bit crossly.  
  
Enedeth, about to place another piece, bit her lip as she looked at her friend. Maybe Arwen did not like how she played with the puzzle. She dropped the piece in the wooden tray and said sadly, "I cannot find where this one goes."  
  
Arwen grabbed it quickly and with a satisfied grin, put it where it needed to go, in the dragons thrashing tail.  
  
"See Arwen, you are better at puzzles than I am. I have not played puzzles before."  
  
"That's all right Enedeth. I can show you how. I have done them lots of times."  
  
She picked up a piece and looked at it hard and then handed it to her friend. "Go ahead and put this one in. It is an easy one."  
  
Enedeth grinned and making a great show of trying several places for the piece, finally found the right niche. She looked up at Arwen who had been watching her carefully. "That one was hard Arwen! You had better do the next one!"  
  
And so the time passed comfortably for the two girls, until with a quick knock, dinner came in carried by Elrond, who was followed by Celebrian.  
  
"Arwen dear, let us clean up the table so your dinner can be served," her mother asked, as she gathered up some of the few puzzle pieces left.  
  
Arwen picked up the puzzle board and Enedeth carefully got out of her chair, mindful of her arm.  
  
Elrond, having placed the tray temporarily in the window seat, came over to Enedeth, knelt before her and gently felt the hand peeking out of the splint to make sure there was no swelling and lay a hand briefly on her forehead. Enedeth held Polly and bit her lip while the elf lord assessed her condition. Straightening with a smile, Elrond said, "Enedeth you are on the mend. One more glass of medicine before you go to bed tonight should do it." He placed a fond hand on her dark wavy hair and then turned to help his wife lay out the meal.  
  
Once all was done, the two girls sat across from each other and Enedeth realized how very hungry she was, but she waited for Arwen to start before she picked up her fork and pulled the flaky trout apart.  
  
The two parents smiled at the hungry children and Celebrian spoke softly, "No cake until your dinner is finished ladies. We will come back after our meal and see how you are doing."  
  
Celebrian bent and kissed an oblivious Arwen on the head and Enedeth with a mouthful of salad, smiled at her Lord and Lady, who smiled back.  
  
Soon the girls were once again on their own and beyond the sounds of eating, all was silent.  
  
Once dinner was done, the girls settled down and when the parents came in to check on them, Enedeth sat leaning against Arwen who was reading the "The Princess and the Dairy Maid" again to her. Celebrian tidied up the dishes and noticed with a smile that the children had only eaten about half each of their cake. She then went over, picked up her daughter and swung her around once and went into the bathroom with her to get her ready for bed. Listening for a moment with a smile to their giggles, Elrond bent over Enedeth and picked her up. Laying her back in bed, he helped her drink the medicine he had prepared and lay her back. "Tomorrow after breakfast, we shall return you to your grandmother, all right?"  
  
Enedeth nodded, sleepily. She held out her hand to the elf lord who took it and squeezed it gently. "Thank you for letting me stay and taking care of me and Polly."  
  
"Certainly Enedeth." He turned and brought the child the doll, which was on the floor. Tucking it in next to her, he looked up as Arwen came in rubbing her eyes, dressed in her night shift, her hair braided back. Kissing her as she went pass, Arwen crawled into bed next to Enedeth, Celebrian pulling the blanket up around both children. Celebrian bent and kissed Arwen and Elrond smiling at his little patient, bent and kissed her softly as well.  
  
Blowing out the candles, and taking the tray of dishes, the parents left. And soon, both children were asleep.  
  
The next morning, both girls got up excited because Enedeth was going back to her home and Arwen could not wait to go play the agreed upon castles and dragons in the nearby apple trees.  
  
After breakfast, Celebrian came in and helped the two children get dressed. Finished with Arwen, who scampered out of the bedroom, she was just brushing Enedeth's hair, when she was asked shyly, "My Lady, do you think the splint can come off today so I can play castles and dragons with Arwen?"  
  
Celebrian, finishing up the braid, came around and knelt in front of Enedeth who sat in the chair, kicking her feet back and forth. The child looked at the lovely Lady of the High House with such hope, that Celebrian hugged her impulsively. "I think you should hear the answer to that question from my husband little one." She stood and beckoned to the girl. "Come let us find both Arwen and her father. I suspect they are together and you may talk to him about your arm."  
  
Nodding happily, Enedeth took Celebrian's hand and the two went down the brightly sunlit corridor to the family garden outside of Elrond's main study.  
  
Arwen and the Lord of Imladris were quietly feeding a group of intrepid sparrows braving Arwen's outstretched fingers and half-smothered giggles for bread crumbs.  
  
Both looked up at the entrance of Celebrian and Enedeth and Arwen, scaring the birds off ran to Enedeth and hugged her. "I can't wait to play castles and dragons today!! You are all better and everything! Right Ada?"  
  
"Yes, Enedeth is well enough to go home today." He smiled at the little girl and then looked at her questioningly as she held up her arm. "Can you take the bandages off now my lord? Like you did for Arwen?"  
  
" A scratch is different than a broken arm Enedeth. It takes a lot longer to heal. It will be a couple of weeks before I can safely remove your splint."  
  
Enedeth let her arm drop and turned away, her lower lip quivering. She couldn't get the bandages off? Now what were they going to do? She couldn't climb a tree with her arm splinted. Enedeth ran to the corner of the garden and stood under a dwarf weeping willow, tears running down her face. Arwen wouldn't play with her now!  
  
Arwen ran after her friend and put her arms around her. Elrond slowly walked over to the two girls and with a soft squeeze around Arwen's neck, she moved away and ran to her mother. The elf lord took Enedeth in his arms and just held her while she cried. It had been a hard few days for this little girl. He rubbed her back soothingly until her tears tapered off. Rubbing her eyes she looked at Elrond and tried hard to keep from crying again. "But no-now I cannot play and Arwen will not want to see me, and-and- "  
  
"No, that is not true. Arwen wants to play with you no matter if your arm is in a splint or not. There are many things you two can do, that do not involve climbing trees. I would think you could play castles and dragons in your room just as easily as in a tree. We will go to your grandmother's house and see what can be devised."  
  
Nodding slowly, Enedeth came back over to Celebrian and Arwen. Arwen took Enedeth's hand and said, "Mama says you will be better once you get back home."  
  
"Your Ada says we can play castles and dragons, just not in a tree. Maybe in my room."  
  
"Yes!! Ada is so smart!! We can! We just need to get that chair and blanket and cover it up and.."  
  
The two walked out of the garden chattering excitedly, the bemused adults following with a smile.  
  
  
  
As the day was nice, the four walked down the road to Mallinfar's home, the two girls talking all the while and clutching their dolls, the two adults walking slowly arm in arm enjoying the weather and the children.  
  
When Mallinfar's home was reached, Enedeth and Arwen raced for the kitchen door, Arwen only winning by a hair.  
  
"Grandmamma! Grandmamma!! I am back! I am back!! And I have brought Arwen and the Lord and Lady with me!! Can we go up to my room?"  
  
Mallinfar came to the kitchen door and bowed slightly to Elrond and Celebrian as she wiped flour from her morning baking off her hands with a small towel. "Please! Come in! I am in the middle of bread making."  
  
The adults came in and Elrond said smiling, "We will not stay long Mallinfar. I just wanted to bring Enedeth back and give you this cordial. If she complains of any pain, give her a few drops in a glass of water or juice. If the pain does not go away, then bring her to me. In three weeks, if there are no problems, I would like to see her again to check on her progress."  
  
Mallinfar nodded and took the delicate bottle in her hand and then set it carefully amongst her spices. "I will do it my lord. And thank you again for taking good care of Enedeth. I am sure I will hear about nothing but her stay with you for days!"  
  
"Undoubtedly." Celebrian went to the foot of the stairs and called up to the youngsters. "Girls, we are leaving! Arwen come give us a kiss and we will see you by supper."  
  
Arwen raced down, Enedeth right behind and kissed both parents exuberantly. "I will mamma. I remember about sunset."  
  
"See that you do princess." Elrond put his hand fondly on his daughter's head and briefly touched Enedeth's as well. As the two elves turned to leave, Enedeth threw her good arm around Elrond's hip and said, "Thank you my lord!" and then ran to Celebrian and said  
  
"Thank you my lady! I-I..Thank you!"  
  
"You are very welcome my dear!" Celebrian kissed the girl on the forehead and then the two girls ran back up stairs. Smiling fondly the parents nodded to Mallinfar and left.  
  
An hour and a half later, Arwen flopped on Enedeth's bed. "Oh, I am so glad to be back here! I have wanted to play castles and dragons for SO long."  
  
Enedeth flopped back next to her. "Me too. I never had anyone to play it with before." She rolled over and looked at her friend. "Maybe we should practice our song?? I sang it a little while you were with your mother yesterday."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course!" Arwen sprang up again. She started to sing the song and Enedeth listened closely, following her. She smiled when the she- elf finished because she had not been far off the melody at all.  
  
"But don't we have to sing in different parts? To make it sound really pretty?" Enedeth asked as she sat cross-legged on the floor. "I have not done that before."  
  
Arwen sat next to her, and patted her on the shoulder. "That's okay, I have heard Mama and Ada do it lots of times. I can sing high and you can sing low and everybody says what beautiful hargo-harnomy we have!"  
  
Enedeth grinned. "Oh, this will be so much fun! And the festival sounds like fun too. Do we get to play, or is it all about singing and telling stories?"  
  
"Oh no, it is a little of everything. And it will be so much better now that I have you!!"  
  
Enedeth hugged Arwen with her good arm.  
  
Just then Mallinfar called up the stairs, "Girls! Time for luncheon!"  
  
They tore down the stairs like two wild ponies and jumped on the bench at the kitchen table, sitting close to each other and looking at Mallinfar expectantly.  
  
Smiling, Mallinfar set bread and cheese and cut up fruit, and two warm tarts filled with cherry preserves.  
  
The girls hungry from playing ate everything. When they finished with the tarts, their faces were slightly smeared with jam. Mallinfar dipped a cloth into the warm water for washing and wiped both their faces.  
  
"Thank you Lady Mallinfar for lunch," Arwen said carefully, getting up and bowing slightly.  
  
Mallinfar inclined her head.  
  
"Thank you Grandmamma!! I hope I can have a tart for dinner too!"  
  
"Perhaps! It is a lovely afternoon, why not go out side and play with Carach awhile. I think he has missed you little bee!"  
  
Enedeth hugged Mallinfar and the two girls ran out calling for the dog.  
  
Carach came bounding up, almost knocking down Enedeth who was held up by a laughing Arwen. The girls spent most of the afternoon taking turns on the swing and practicing their singing.  
  
As the trees shadows grew long, Arwen, mindful of the time, but her lip. The sun was getting very close to the western edge of the gorge. She would have to go home soon!!  
  
Enedeth was singing to the evening sky, so very glad to be home. She smiled at Arwen. It was so wonderful to have a friend too!! She whirled her gown twisting it around her legs.  
  
Laughing happily she sat on the grass suddenly and Carach, seeing his chance bowled her over with wet doggy kisses.  
  
Arwen ran up to her and plopped in the grass next to her and Carach scrambled over Enedeth and gave Arwen wet kisses too.  
  
When the girls sat up and Carach settled down some, Arwen looked at Enedeth and said, "I have to go home Enedeth. It is almost time for supper."  
  
Enedeth nodded slowly and then looked at her friend, eyes wide. "Maybe, maybe your Ada and Mama would let you spend the night?"  
  
Arwen glanced at the setting sun and knew with a sigh, it was too late to make such arrangements now. Adults always needed more time to do things! She smiled at her friend. It was not going to take either of them long to get their song done for the festival next week.  
  
"Enedeth, I know Ada and Mama want me home for supper." She smiled at the grass. "They probably want to see if I come home tonight in time. And NOT run through the rose garden first!"  
  
Enedeth nodded in agreement. "You are right. Well, maybe tomorrow and then we can practice singing all night long!"  
  
Mallinfar came to the kitchen door and called out softly, "Arwen, it is time for you to be leaving and Enedeth, come inside little bee, your supper is almost ready!"  
  
Both girls scrambled to their feet and Arwen threw her arms around her friend and kissed her, and Enedeth kissed her back, holding her broken arm.  
  
"Bye! Until tomorrow!!"  
  
"Yes as soon as I am finished with breakfast and lessons!!"  
  
Enedeth nodded. Maybe she could have lessons too. She did not yet know how to read much and had only practiced her name in letters.  
  
Watching until the she elf disappeared down the road, Enedeth turned and went inside. 


	7. A little hot tea

Enedeth looked about her room and hugged Polly with a big grin. She was home, her arm didn't really hurt much and most importantly, her grandmother loved her.  
  
And today, maybe Arwen could spend the night!  
  
Enedeth got up and carefully cleaned her room. She even got some roses and put them in a mug by her bedside. She looked at her rather plain bed and hoped Arwen wouldn't mind it. It was not quite as wide as hers. And with the two dollies it would be rather crowded, but cozy.  
  
As she tucked away her hot porridge for breakfast, Enedeth thought about the day ahead while kicking her heels: The two of them could practice their song too!  
  
She looked at her splinted arm and sighed heavily. If only it were not broken. It made using the swing hard and certainly made playing castles and dragons hard.  
  
Enedeth tried to help Mallinfar clean up breakfast, but after almost breaking a bowl, Mallinfar chased her out of the warm kitchen with a laugh. "Now go play little bee! It looks as if it might rain later. Do you want to go up to the High House and fetch Arwen now?"  
  
Enedeth bit her lip.  
  
"Grandmamma, I think I will try to wait a bit. Arwen probably has lessons and I do not want to disturb her."  
  
Mallinfar nodded. "All right. Well, in the meantime why not go out in the yard and play with Carach a bit. He looks a bit sad out there."  
  
Enedeth looked at the dog, whose head lay between his paws, his big brown eyes looking at the kitchen door hopefully. She ran out, bringing one of Carach's favorite toys, a knotted piece of old kitchen towel. He loved tug- a-war. She scampered out and waved the cloth in front of the dog who wagged his tail and lunged at Enedeth who quickly dodged away laughing.  
  
After the mid day meal, Enedeth, who was sitting in the swing and singing the song to Polly, heard the excited cries of her friend.  
  
"Enedeth! Enedeth! I have come! Ada and Mama say it is all right for me to spend the night!" Arwen held up a bulging rucksack out of whose mouth Enedeth could see the head of Cimbelin. The two girls ran together and hugged and then Enedeth took Arwen into the kitchen where the girls excitedly told Mallinfar their news.  
  
The she-elf smiled at all their excitement. "Why not go get Arwen settled upstairs sweet pea? And then you two can play with some salt dough and make things, all right?"  
  
Yes!" Enedeth shouted and the two girls ran upstairs.  
  
After making a good mess on the kitchen table with their salt dough, the girls, with much giggling, cleaned up the left over gobs and splotches of flour. Arwen had made her mother a swan and her father a stag with rather droopy antlers. Enedeth made a dog like Carach and while Arwen helped Mallinfar snap out the table cloth in the yard to shake off all the loose flour, Enedeth quickly made a cow in honor of "The Princess and the Dairy Maid." She was going to save it and give it to Arwen at the Midsummer festival. Running it upstairs, she hid it quickly in her wardrobe. Enedeth leaned out her bedroom window to watch the two she-elves clean the tablecloth. Folding her arms, she felt a twinge of pain from her broken arm as she rested it on the window ledge. Sighing unhappily, she watched Arwen race across the yard and jump on the swing and rock it back and forth while standing on the seat.  
  
Enedeth felt a little tired as she went downstairs and stood in the kitchen door watching her grandmother hang the tablecloth over a large bush on the side of the house. Arwen jumped off the swing and came over to Enedeth and said excitedly, "Let us practice our song and our harpmony." Enedeth cheered up at this and sat in the grass, waiting for Arwen to start. Once she did, in her clear soprano, Enedeth dropped her voice some and sang lower than Arwen.  
  
The girls practiced a good portion of the afternoon, but the day beckoned and soon they were running around the yard singing parts of the song back and forth, as if passing a toy to and fro.  
  
Soon, they were trying to out shout each other. As they ran about, Enedeth led Arwen out beyond her grandmother's farm, up where the ground started to climb up the gorge. Enedeth showed Arwen a collection of the beehives and they were both careful not to get too close.  
  
Arwen exclaimed, "They look like big baskets set upside down!"  
  
"Yes, they are woven from corn stalks and willow branches. The bees like living in them."  
  
"What do they eat?"  
  
"Flowers, I think. We will have to ask grandmamma. I wanted to show you this great cave that Grandmamma uses for more hives. It is kind of spooky and there is a little stream that runs out of it that I find pretty rocks and sometimes, polliwogs!"  
  
A few minutes more hiking and the two girls reached the cave.  
  
Arwen grinned at her friend and the two bent down and looked for stones and polliwogs.  
  
There were no polliwogs yet, but they both found a handful of pebbles to save.  
  
Arwen started singing again as she peered through the clear water for stones. And Enedeth joined in. Their voices rose again as they tried to out sing the other, the song echoing around them, which got them more excited.  
  
Then Enedeth splashed Arwen and Arwen giggling, splashed Enedeth back. Both girls continued singing loudly and splashing. Taking off their shoes, they started to run up and down the tiny streamlet, their splashing echoing too.  
  
Enedeth leaped to the top of a small boulder and shouted out the last chorus of the song, just as a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead. Startled, both girls cried out and Arwen just about to join Enedeth on the rock, slipped and grabbed Enedeth's sleeve and both girls fell in the water, Enedeth on top of Arwen. Hitting the rocks, Arwen cried out and the elbow of Enedeth's broken arm hit a rock and made her whole arm tingle unpleasantly.  
  
Both girls got up crying and wet and then the rain began in earnest. Holding on to each other, the two slipped and slid down the hill. Once on level ground, they both ran harder as more thunder sounded and lightning struck nearby. The wind whipped leaves and twigs around them.  
  
Suddenly a branch from a nearby maple tree cracked and crashed down in front of them. Terrified the girls stopped and held each other crying again, heedless of the raining pouring down.  
  
Then with a concerted effort, both ran faster and in minutes burst into Mallinfar's kitchen just as she was pulling out a loaf of fresh baked bread.  
  
Hastily putting it aside, she gathered both girls up and held them tight. "There, there little ones, it is only a spring storm. It will blow away soon." She pulled back and looked at them with a fond smile. "You are both soaked! Come, let us go upstairs and get you out of your wet things."  
  
Both girls nodded, swallowing sobs. Enedeth clutched her broken arm, still painful from her fall as she followed her grandmother and Arwen up the stairs.  
  
Enedeth waited numbly while he grandmother undressed Arwen and helped her pull off her chemise. Tucking the little she-elf under Enedeth's quilt, she gave her Cimbelin and squeezed her hand.  
  
Then she turned to her woebegone granddaughter, who stood shivering and holding her arm.'  
  
"Poor little bee!" She hugged her and then carefully pulled off her wet gown and put on a dry chemise. She had not missed Enedeth's pale face or how she held her arm. Once her granddaughter was settled next to Arwen holding Polly, the she-elf returned downstairs. She already had a pot of tea made, so she poured two mugs and then carefully added some of Elrond's tincture to Enedeth's.  
  
Bringing the tray up with half a lembas for both girls, she lit the candles on either side of Enedeth's bed and then getting the two little ones to sit up, she handed them each a mug.  
  
"Just a little snack and a hot drink girls to warm you up. A nice nap might help too."  
  
"Thank you Lady Mallinfar," Arwen said around the edge of her mug.  
  
"You are welcome sweetheart." But Enedeth, her arm beginning to ache said nothing, but drank the tea down. When she finished, she rolled over and closed her eyes tiredly.  
  
Arwen, yawning, put her mug on the table next to her. Her bottom hurt and she rolled over too and scrunching up next to the silent Enedeth, she was soon asleep.  
  
Mallinfar, coming to get the mugs, frowned slightly at the two girls, especially Enedeth. Sighing, she took away the cups and blew out the candles.  
  
Enedeth awoke first, her arm still aching but not as bad as before. Arwen yawned and sat up when she felt Enedeth stir. Arwen smiled at her friend, "Well I feel better, how do you feel?"  
  
Enedeth nodded but said nothing as her throat was feeling raspy. She got up and went to her wardrobe and got a clean gown as well. Soon both girls were staring out at the lessening storm, watching the clouds tear apart in the sweeping wind.  
  
Arwen turned to her friend. "My bottom is sore from all the rocks. How is your arm? Does Ada need to fix it again?"  
  
Enedeth bit her lip. She hoped not. Shaking her head, she replied hoarsely, "No, I don't think so."  
  
Arwen laughed at the sound of her friend's voice. "Enedeth, your voice sounds different!"  
  
"My throat is just a bit sore is all."  
  
"Why does your voice sound funny?"  
  
"I do not know. Maybe because it is sore." Moving away from the window, she added, "I will go ask Grandmamma."  
  
Mallinfar looked up from the chicken she was stewing when she heard the two girls come downstairs. "Have a nice nap ladies?"  
  
Arwen piped up as she climbed onto the bench by the kitchen table. "Enedeth's voice sounds all different."  
  
Enedeth threw her friend an unhappy look and smiled at the older elf. "Can I have some more tea, Grandmamma?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Mallinfar smiled and pulled down some tea for both girls, making sure to put a lot of honey in it.  
  
Enedeth drank hers quickly and held her cup out for more. Arwen finished hers more slowly and then looked at Enedeth. "How can we practice our song some more? The festival is next week!"  
  
"I-I can hum under your singing."  
  
Arwen nodded and took Enedeth by her good arm and they went outside in the now windswept afternoon. She led Enedeth over to the swing and set her down.  
  
Arwen started singing and then stopped when her words were squeezed into silence by her throat.  
  
"Oh Enedeth, I cannot sing either!! What happened to us?" Arwen's voiced cracked.  
  
"I am not sure!" The two spent some time trying to sing around their dry throats. Finally, Enedeth said, "We had better ask Grandmamma."  
  
When the girls returned to the kitchen, Mallinfar was just preparing to leave. She smiled and handed them both a piece of fresh bread with butter and jam, which they took eagerly.  
  
"I am off to see Beroniel to have him make me more hives to replace the ones lost in the storm. I shall only be gone a few hours and will return in time for supper, all right?"  
  
Both girls nodded mouths full and said nothing further as the she-elf left. They finished their bread and jam quickly.  
  
Arwen and Enedeth looked at each other. Now what? Enedeth looked around the kitchen. Perhaps more tea?  
  
The coals were a deep red and so Enedeth, having watched Mallinfar knew how to put some logs on the fire so the flames would reach the kettle on the hob.  
  
Once the fire was going she and Arwen hunted through Mallinfar's supply of dried herbs. Not sure which to use, the girls smelled several. They picked the nicest fragrance-peppermint. And put some each in a mug, just enough to cover the bottom.  
  
Once the kettle started to whistle, Enedeth grabbed the cloth Mallinfar used to move pots off the fire. She wrapped the cloth around the handle and carried the heavy kettle one-handed to the table where Arwen waited with the two mugs.  
  
Enedeth straining with the effort to lift the kettle high enough over the table, banged it on the edge tilting it back and pouring hot water on herself!  
  
Arwen, without thinking, quickly tried to grab the kettle and burned hands on the metal surface.  
  
Arwen's shrieks joined Enedeth's as she dropped the kettle and water splashed on both their ankles.  
  
Gasping, Enedeth ran to the sink and stuck her hands into the cold water, Arwen rushing to join her. Both girls tried to swallow their sobs.  
  
"I want my Ada!" Arwen said crying as her hands hit the water.  
  
Enedeth, in great pain from the water splashed on her tummy and legs just nodded. "Me too!"  
  
Arwen looked at their hands and then looked at the angry red blisters on her ankles. "I do not know if I can walk all the way home."  
  
"May-maybe we can find someone to take us to-to your Ada. Lets go out on the road."  
  
Nodding, Arwen joined Enedeth and they went out down the path between the apple trees, but their dresses rubbed against the burns on their ankles and holding the dress hems up for Arwen hurt her hands. But they had at least managed to get to the main road. Enedeth, the pain making her dizzy, sat in the tall wet spring grass. "Arwen, I-my legs and my tummy really burns. I need to sit."  
  
Arwen nodded and looked at her red hands. Maybe someone would come by?  
  
Enedeth lay back in the grass, and Arwen saw her friend was pale and sweating. She lay next to her and put an arm around her careful to avoid her tummy. "Someone will come, Enedeth."  
  
The two lay in the damp grass for some time.  
  
Enedeth, lost in a haze of pain, roused herself when she found she was being lifted up. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of Arwen's oldest brother, Elladan.  
  
His long hair brushed her cheek and he said his grey eyes looking at her intently, "Enedeth, what are you doing here laying in the grass?"  
  
"I poured hot water on my tummy and it splashed and Arwen burned her hands and our ankles and-and---" she broke done in tears and started crying.  
  
Arwen, in the arms of Elrohir started crying too and held up her hands, which Elrohir inspected carefully. "Oh Arwen, what have you girls done? Where is Mallinfar?"  
  
"She has gone to get more hives for the bees. She did--- it is not her fault!" Enedeth said hoarsely. "I was trying to make tea for us. Our throats are all sore."  
  
The twins looked at each other, shaking their heads. Quickly remounting handing off each girl to do so, they road back at a gallop to their home.  
  
Enedeth bit her lip and shivered. Oh no what would Lord Elrond do this time? Would he be angry that she had burned Arwen? She tried to sit up, swallowing her pain. Her tummy felt very hot and sore. But maybe if she pretended she was not hurt so bad, Lord Elrond would feel more sorry for Arwen and not be too upset.  
  
As Elladan was talking to his brother, he missed Enedeth's gasp of pain as she sat up. "I am not so very hurt my lord. Arwen, she got burned on her hands and her ankles and it is all my fault."  
  
"Shh, little one, no one is blaming you for anything."  
  
"But, but I do not want your Ada to not let Arwen be my friend because of this!"  
  
Elladan looked at her with a slight smile. "Of course not Enedeth! You should have seen the messes Elrohir and I got into when we were your age, why we---"  
  
"Elladan, that will be enough! You do not need to give the girls any ideas!"  
  
Enedeth laughed, which made her stomach hurt.  
  
Soon they clattered across the bridge and the two lords slid off their horses gracefully. Elrohir spoke to the elf who ran out of the stables and he led their horses away.  
  
"I, I can walk Lord Elladan, really, Arwen is the one who really got hurt."  
  
Looking at her he nodded and set her down carefully. Biting her lip, she let the tall elf take her by her hand gently and they slowly followed Elrohir who was talking to his sister as he carried her.  
  
Enedeth concentrated very hard on not crying.  
  
Elrohir with his long stride, went in to Elrond's study first and before Elladan and Enedeth entered, she could hear exclamations and Arwen's dry voice excitedly talking.  
  
Enedeth slowed down and gulped. She really did not want to see Arwen's Ada now. It was just going to hurt and she did not want it to hurt any more. She hung back, and surprised, Elladan tugged her into the study. There she saw Lord Elrond bending to examine a tearful Arwen's burns. He looked up and smiled briefly at Enedeth and continued talking to Arwen.  
  
"There, there princess. Let me get some salve on those burns. You know you should have waited until Mallinfar returned before you made tea. The kettle is not an easy thing to lift." He rose and went quickly to his cabinet of medical supplies and pulled out some thin linen and a pot of salve. Enedeth stood leaning against Elladan, who put a hand on her head as they watched the healer tend his daughter.  
  
Arwen sat before her father, lower lip trembling as he gently tended to her burns. She looked up at Enedeth once and smiled.  
  
Grateful Elladan had not moved, Enedeth sagged against the older elf's leg.  
  
Arwen spoke up watching her father's work carefully, "Ada says we should not have made tea Enedeth. We should have waited. I told him I hurt my bottom on the rocks too."  
  
Enedeth nodded and looked at the floor. Oh, Arwen's Ada was going to be unhappy. But their throats had hurt! She swallowed dryly.  
  
"Elrohir," the elf lord spoke up as he wrapped Arwen's hands, "Would you ask the kitchen to make a pot of peppermint tea. And bring some honey as well. And we will need to send a message to Mallinfar."  
  
"Of course Ada," and the young elf left the study quickly.  
  
Enedeth was shivering and trying very hard not to cry out when she felt Elladan nudge her gently forward towards his father.  
  
She smiled tremulously at the healer and said softly, "I am, I am. sorry---," and then her head whirled and she fell and kept falling until she could not feel anything more. 


	8. The girls behave really!

Enedeth moaned and struggled...oh her tummy burned and her ankles!! "No, no, do not touch!" She tried to push the hands away that were holding her...and then suddenly, she settled into dreamless sleep. Cool, soft sleep. She snuggled into her pillow and hugged Polly to her. The burns were just a dream. No one got burned, Arwen was fine and her Ada and Mama would still let them play...and they had to sing...  
  
Enedeth suddenly awoke. Oh it was getting close to the Mid Summer's Festival! Arwen and she needed to sing their song!  
  
Dizzily, Enedeth looked down and tears gathered in her eye: Her tummy was wrapped lightly and she could not feel too much from it or her ankles. She looked around the room she found herself in...It was dark and there was only one candle burning at her bedside. A mug and a pot that had a wonderful flower scent coming from it sat on the bed side table, and there was no Polly with her and no Arwen. She fell back into the pillows and bit her lip. This was not her room, it was not Arwen's room...it was someone else's room!! And they were going to come back and find her laying in their bed and they would get angry and.....wait where was Grandmamma?? Grandmamma was going to be worried!  
  
"Grandmamma! Grandmamma! I want my Grandmamma!" Enedeth put her hands over her face and then awkwardly rolled over avoiding her broken arm and got out of bed. She went over to the door and opened it slowly. The hallway before her was lit with torches burning in holders along the walls. She did not recognize it. More and more frightened, she went down the hall, completely heedless that she was unclothed. She saw several closed doors. All the doors around her were closed, including the set of ornately carved doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Grandmamma!" she cried out, "I want my Grandmama..." her voice petered off in a whisper as she realized anyone nearby would be sleeping. She sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball. She did not feel good. And she was shivering.  
  
The doors behind her opened and she turned around and saw a tall dark figure looking at her and she put a hand to her mouth afraid...and then he walked out into the light of the torcheres.  
  
It was Lord Elrond.  
  
Enedeth, so grateful it was someone she recognized, got up and ran unsteadily to the elf lord and flung her good arm around his waist. He put a hand to her head and then bent down to the girl, carefully picking her up.  
  
"Hush little Enedeth. You have just had a bad dream. Come let me settle you."  
  
Enedeth turned her face into the soft robe the elf lord wore and hid her face. She was thirsty now and her head ached. "I want my Grandmama," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Elrond smiled down at his patient and carried her back to the guest room. Laying her down, he lit more candles and then sat on the bed. Placing a hand over her bandages he sent healing energy into her burns and Enedeth sighed as the pain tapered off. Picking up the goblet he had left for just such an occurrence, he lifted her head so she could drink the medicine down.  
  
"I am sorry I woke you. I did not feel good. I am sorry Arwen was hurt my lord do not make her stay away." Enedeth said, her voice echoing in the cup.  
  
"No, no Enedeth, it was just an accident. I am not angry." He lay the goblet aside, and brushed hr hair back. "I am grateful neither of you was hurt worse. Shall I go fetch Mallinfar?"  
  
"She is here?" Enedeth rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, love just down the hall."  
  
Enedeth smiled and grabbed the elf lord's slender hand lying on the coverlet. "Thank you! Yes! " Enedeth tried to sit up, but Elrond lay her back. "Stay still and I shall bring her."  
  
"All right," Enedeth said around a yawn.  
  
The elf lord rose in a soft rustle of cloth and Enedeth sleepily watched his silent departure. Oh Grandmamma was here...and don't be angry, please!  
  
Enedeth was almost asleep when she felt a soft kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw the concerned face of her Grandmamma. Tears filled her eyes and she put her arms around Mallinfar, whispering. "Sleep with me grandmamma please."  
  
"Of course sweet pea." The she elf slipped under the covers and carefully cuddled her granddaughter, being mindful of her burns and her arm. Kissing her again, she heard the little one sigh and saw her eyes shut slowly.  
  
Lord Elrond, watching this from the door of the guest room smiled at the picture they made and quietly shut the door.  
  
The next morning, Arwen rushed into Enedeth's room and saw she and her grandmother curled up together. Smiling, she went to Enedeth's side of the bed and shook her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up sleep head! It is time for breakfast! Ada says I can get up and play! My burns are not so bad!"  
  
Enedeth opened her eyes and yawning, smiled at Arwen and tried to sit up, but Mallinfar's arm was draped across her. The older she-elf stirred and rose on one elbow and smiled at both girls.  
  
"Good morning ladies. Arwen, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Ada says I can play!"  
  
"Ah, that is excellent. And what does your Ada say about my sweet pea here?"  
  
"I will go get him. He is still eating breakfast, and talking." Before Mallinfar could stop Arwen, she rushed off, slamming the door in her haste.  
  
Grinning, Mallinfar got up and looked at Enedeth and slowly brushed the tangled hair off her face. "And how are you little bee?"  
  
"I-I am all right Grandmamma." Wincing, Enedeth sat up. Mallinfar, adjusting her chemise, bent over her granddaughter. "I shall go and get dressed all right, and I shall be right back."  
  
Enedeth nodded and lay back against the pillows. Her tummy felt funny. She pulled up the blanket and looked at the clean linen wrapped around her and wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of the salve that the elf lord had used.  
  
Looking at herself she bit her lip. How could she stand up and sing with a burned tummy and a broken arm? She would look silly. Sighing she put a hand over her eyes. Arwen would probably tell her she was going to sing the "Moon Sailed Over the Sea" by herself.  
  
Laying there, Enedeth began to wonder if it was such a good idea to have a friend. Look what had happened to her in such a short time! She slumped under the covers and closed her eyes again. Might as well go back to sleep, she was going to be no fun today.  
  
A slight rustle of cloth and she felt the soft touch a hand. Opening her eyes she looked into the smiling grey ones of Lord Elrond.  
  
"And how are you feeling today Enedeth?"  
  
"I, I am all better? Can I go play?"  
  
"We shall see. Your burns were a bit more serious than Arwen's."  
  
Enedeth nodded and swallowed. She was right. She would once again have to stay in bed and drink a co-connoction and sleep and miss everything.  
  
Elrond slowly drew off the coverlet, and lay a hand briefly on the burns and then turning to the table, took a small knife and carefully cut the bandages away. Stripping them carefully away, he examined the angry red flesh on the girl's stomach and ankles. Only one spot on her stomach was not drying up. He took his pot of salve and gently rubbed it into the open wound and Enedeth winced as the cool substance touched her enflamed skin. The healer then softly rubbed more salve into the other areas.  
  
As a new bandaged was gently wrapped around her, Arwen came in eating a muffin and trailing crumbs down her blue gown.  
  
"Wha doef Adath say?" She asked around a mouthful of warm food.  
  
"I have not told her yea or nay Arwen. And please my love do not speak with your mouth full."  
  
"Yeth Adath." She said quickly swallowing.  
  
Finished, the healer assessed his patient. She looked a little pale, but the burns were clearing up nicely.  
  
"I think Enedeth you and Arwen may play quietly today. No rough-housing. And certainly no tree-climbing."  
  
"Yay!!" Arwen hugged her father, getting crumbs all down the front of his deep green robe. The she elf hopped on the bed and Enedeth sat up carefully and looked from the slightly smiling healer to his daughter.  
  
And then Mallinfar came in, bearing a tray, which she set on the table. Looking to her lord he bowed his head slightly and said "Mallinfar. I believe Enedeth may get up and play today if she and Arwen indulge in quiet pursuits, like reading or drawing."  
  
"I am relieved to hear that my lord, and I am sure that Enedeth is too. Come sweet pea, come and have breakfast."  
  
Enedeth nodded. Arwen carefully helped Enedeth out of bed and grabbed the comfortable worn gown Mallinfar had brought for Enedeth. It was soft and hung in loose folds from the neckline.  
  
Satisified that Mallinfar had everything under control, Elrond turned to get his supplies.  
  
As Mallinfar got Enedeth dressed and he was carefully rolling up the clean linen he had not used, Arwen moved to stand next to her father and whispered. "I shall take good care of Enedeth Ada. Does she have to take any con-conoctions? I can make sure she drinks them all without making a face."  
  
Elrond, carefully swallowing his laughter nodded, his face falling into serious lines. "She has had all the concoctions she needs right now Arwen." He paused and bent close to his daughter's dark head. "But I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye out for any problems or complaints of pain, all right?"  
  
Arwen nodded, just as serious.  
  
Hearing the chairs being pulled out from the table, she turned to run and see if there was anything she could help with.  
  
Smiling at the little group, the elf lord left the room quietly.  
  
  
  
Arwen and Enedeth were as good as their word, for both of them did not want any more interruptions in their rehearsal schedule.  
  
So for the next few days, the girls went back and forth between their respective homes, quiet and well behaved.  
  
And Enedeth was relieved when the bandages came off the burns.  
  
As Lord Elrond gently pressed the tender new skin, feeling for any signs of problems, Enedeth watched his long fingers and said anxiously, "It is all better now. It does not hurt when you do that."  
  
He looked up and smiled as he lay a warm hand on her tummy. "Yes, everything is fine Enedeth. And your arm is coming along well too. Perhaps next week, if there are no problems."  
  
Enedeth nodded happily as Elrond then helped her put her gown back on.  
  
Finished, Enedeth looked up as Elrond stood. "Yes, you may go Enedeth! Arwen is waiting out in the rose garden. She has been helping her mother cut roses."  
  
Enedeth scrambled out of the study and ran down the hall. Elrond stuck his head out the door to call out softly. "No running in the corridor please Enedeth."  
  
She immediately slowed her pace, even pausing to incline her head respectfully as Celebrian came in the front door holding a basket with multi-hued roses in it. She put a fond hand on Enedeth's head and swept down towards her husband, the scent of the flowers trailing behind her.  
  
Enedeth walked slowly to the rose garden and found Arwen swinging on the wrought iron gate. Sighing because she could not join her, she sat on a nearby stone bench and watched the she elf swing.  
  
"Your Ada says my burns are all gone and maybe, well maybe next week I can get my arm out of the splint!"  
  
"Yey!" Arwen swung off the gate and ran to Enedeth and hugged her. Grabbing her hand she said, "Let us go to the fern garden and practice."  
  
Nodding Enedeth followed her friend through a warren of gardens and copses of trees, which the High House was surrounded. They even passed the wide grassy lawn where most of the Midsummer's Eve activities were going to take place. Elves were constructing a beautiful bower to be used as the stage. Thin curly staves of metal were used to train ropes of flowering jasmine and roses and ferns. It looked like a magical grotto and Enedeth could not wait for it to be filled with lights and singing. Oh the festival was going to be so much fun! 


	9. Mid Summer's at last!

Mid Summer's Eve had finally arrived, and as was usual for such a day, it was clear and warm with a slight breeze filled with the scent of flowers.  
  
Enedeth hopped out of bed with a shout. The festival was today! Putting on her best dress in record time, even having to get it over her broken arm, she rushed downstairs to find Mallinfar humming as she pulled out a special loaf of Spring Bread laced with strawberries and cherries with honey drizzled on top.  
  
With shining eyes, Enedeth anxiously awaited the first slice and when Mallinfar grinning handed it to her, Enedeth did not wait for the butter but gobbled it down quickly.  
  
"Enedeth! You are more of a bear than a bee today!"  
  
"Ifth tho goodth Granmamman!" she said around the soft bread.  
  
"Slow down. You have the whole day before you!" Mallinfar handed her a cool mug of milk, which the little girl drank quickly, finishing it and grinning up at her grandmother with a white ring around her mouth. Laughing, Mallinfar got a napkin and wiped off her face.  
  
"All right sweet pea! Off you go. Try to keep out of the Lord and Lady's way today as they will be very busy. I shall be joining you as soon as I get everything settled here."  
  
"All right Grandmamma." And Enedeth dashed off through the kitchen door, rubbed Carach's head and ran down the path to the road leading to the High House.  
  
Panting as she passed the guards, one of whom wore a garland of ivy in his dark hair, Enedeth ran up the stairs and then paused a moment to catch her breath. The heavy front doors were open and draped with flowers and Enedeth walked in more slowly remembering the request for no running.  
  
She went down the corridor and realized Arwen could be anywhere today, but decided her bedroom was the most likely place. Stopping only a moment to taste some candied flowers on a silver tray, Enedeth took a few for Arwen.  
  
Knocking on her door, both girls squealed when the door opened and they saw each other. Jumping up and down, Enedeth handed Arwen the sticky flowers, which she promptly ate. Licking their fingers the two girls settled on Arwen's bed.  
  
"Are you ready to sing today Enedeth?"  
  
"I feel as if I have been ready all my life Arwen!"  
  
"Oh my family will be so surprised when they hear how good we are."  
  
"Oh yes, Grandmamma is going to be surprised too!"  
  
Arwen hopped off her bed and swirled in her fine dress. It was dark blue with sparkling clear beads picking out swags of flowers. She also wore an intricately made silver circlet woven into her dark tresses.  
  
Enedeth smiled at her friend and sighed. "You look just like a princess Arwen!" Enedeth looked at her dark green dress with the thin gold embroidery on the sleeves and hem. Well, it was not quite as fine as Arwen's but at least the two colors looked nice together.  
  
"Come, let us go see what is happening on the big lawn!"  
  
Grabbing Enedeth by her good arm, Arwen was just about to rush out of the room, when her father and mother came in.  
  
The girls stopped and Arwen threw herself into her mothers arms as Elrond who was carrying some cloth, lay it carefully on the foot of the bed,  
  
"Mama! Enedeth is here and we are going to go out to the big lawn and see if any dancing has begun!"  
  
Elrond, his dark hair crowned by an intricate silver circlet and dressed in pale gold with green and red flowers and vines woven about the hems and in a cascade down the front of his robe, put a hand on his daughter's head.  
  
"Well, your mother and I thought since this is such a special day for both of you, that we would give Enedeth something to remember the her first Mid Summer's Eve here in Rivendell."  
  
Enedeth smiled up at the elf lord and clutched Arwen's hand. What could he mean?  
  
Celebrian also crowned in silver and dressed in pale gold, her dress a light cloud of soft wafting silk, patterned similarly to her husbands, bent and indicated the material on the bed. "We thought perhaps you would like a dress like Arwen's."  
  
Enedeth's eyes shone as she put a hand on the dark blue material and felt the clear beads. Nodding she looked at the two elder elves delighted. She and Arwen could be twins, just like her brothers!  
  
"All right then, let us get you in the dress and see how it looks." As Elrond shook out the new dress, Celebrian helped Enedeth out of her clothes. Carefully moving her broken arm, the two elder elves dressed Enedeth and then stepped back. Arwen clapped her hands excitedly and took Enedeth over to the mirror on the bureau, Celebrian holding it in front of them so the two girls could see how they looked together.  
  
Enedeth turned and silently hugged each of the adults and then picked up the soft material. "It is so beautiful! Thank you!!"  
  
"You are welcome Enedeth, " Elrond folded up her other dress on the end of the bed and then, with a sweep of his arm, indicated the door, "Shall we all go outside and see what is happening?"  
  
"Yey!" Both girls, so excited forgot the admonition about running and swept before the two adults like the excited children they were and went out the front doors like a wind off the mountains.  
  
Once out in the sunshine they stopped and looked at the many elves passing before them wearing light colors and wreaths of flowers or circlets. As the girls entered the courtyard, the elves therein paused and bowed low. Enedeth startled looked at Arwen and then turned to look over her shoulder and saw what had stopped all movement.  
  
Arwen's parents stood at the top of the stairs and the light catching the pale gold of their robes made the two glow like the sun, their regal bearing and smiling faces warming the courtyard.  
  
Enedeth and Arwen bowed like the others, and then as Elrond and Celebrian came down the stairs, the two girls rushed off to the lawn.  
  
The morning had been filled with dancing, archery tournaments, spear throwing, fencing and wonderful displays of weaving, jewelry making, tapestry work, wood work and other artistic endeavors.  
  
Enedeth, her mouth pink from drinking a delicious juice made from deep red flowers, was just licking the honey off her fingers from another sticky bun and then looked for Arwen who had been trailing behind her, eating another handful of candied flowers.  
  
The afternoon sun westering through the swaying boughs of a nearby willow, crossed the little she-elf's face and she was not happy.  
  
Enedeth stopped in surprise and looked at her friend in concern.  
  
"Arwen, what's wrong? Did you not like Master Vallin's harp playing?"  
  
"I-I do not feel good. My tummy hurts."  
  
Enedeth was confused. How could Arwen's tummy hurt when all they had eaten today was wonderful things like candied flowers and sticky buns and strawberries and cream and Spring Bread and-"  
  
Before she could think of any more delicious things, Arwen ran over to a lilac bush and got nosily sick, all over her new slippers.  
  
Putting a hand to her mouth in horror, Enedeth looked around and quickly found Arwen's mother who was standing with another group of elves watching some dancing.  
  
Picking up her dress, Enedeth ran to Celebrian and pulled on the edge of her sleeve.  
  
"Why hello Enedeth, what---"  
  
"My lady, Arwen got sick all over her new shoes. Over there by the pink lilac bush!"  
  
Celebrian, frowning slightly at this tale, followed the little girl to where Arwen was now on her knees, retching into the grass.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, what is the matter!"  
  
"Mama!!" Arwen started to cry which did nothing for her retching and for several minutes Arwen was miserable until there was nothing left to expel.  
  
Enedeth watching this then went to find Lord Elrond, who was a bit further away, talking to a group of archers.  
  
"Lord Elrond, Lord Elrond," Enedeth cried and the tall elf turned with a look and Enedeth said breathlessly, "Arwen got sick by the lilac bush!"  
  
The elf lord left the archers and followed Enedeth back to his wife and child. Eyeing the mess critically, he took the pale unhappy Arwen from Celebrian and swiftly bore her to the house and his study. Sitting on the couch under the window, he unfolded his daughter from her tight curl and lay a hand on her stomach sending healing energy to still the upset.  
  
Gasping Arwen relaxed against his shoulder. Celebrian had already gone into his cabinet behind his desk and pulled out the necessary ingredients to settle an upset stomach and got water going on the always available brazier nearby. In the meantime, she brought a glass of water over to her daughter who drank it slowly. Celebrian took the glass and hurriedly got a large bowl from the cabinet in case even the water would not stay down.  
  
But it did.  
  
"I am sorry Ada, Mama. I did not mean to be sick,"  
  
"Shh sweetheart. If it is any consolation, both your brothers did the same thing on an Eve of Yule by getting into the morning's baking and eating a tray of honey cakes between them." Elrond slowly sat his daughter up and rubbed her face softly and then slipped her soiled slippers off her feet. Then he smiled at the anxious Enedeth. "And your tummy?"  
  
She bit her lip. Her tummy was fine, but seeing Arwen get sick and the smell did not make her feel too good. "I-I am fine my lord."  
  
Elrond smiled at Enedeth's bowed head and looked up at his wife, who smiling, added a few more herbs and water to the concoction already heating up.  
  
Soon both girls had drank the stomach settling tea and the two adults cleaned up and each led one of the girls out by hand. Enedeth, to be like Arwen, had hastily slipped her slippers off.  
  
Elrond said to his daughter, "No more sweets until after supper, all right? And only a few."  
  
"Yes Ada."  
  
The group went outside into the long evening light and Elrond glancing at the sun said to the two girls, "When do you sing?"  
  
"After you and Mama."  
  
"All right then. I see the twins are headed to the bower, we best go over and listen."  
  
And the four moved gracefully through the colorful crowd to the seats prepared for them.  
  
As Enedeth sat at Arwen's feet listening to the music, she began to feel a little bit scared that she and Arwen would not be able to compare to such singing.  
  
The twins had sung something stirring and the crowd had responded wonderfully with ululation and flowers and garlands had been thrown at their feet. Arwen with shining eyes looked at Enedeth. "Wasn't that wonderful? That was even better than last year when they sang about Turin Turumbar!"  
  
Enedeth could only nod and swallowed nervously. But their song was so simple and did not contain any famous people or heroes.  
  
When Elrond and Celebrian rose from their seats and entered the bower to sing, the crowd went quiet and Arwen's hand snuck down to Enedeth who clutched it tightly.  
  
The two elves sang a heart-wrenching duet of Beren and Luthien. As the song went on, Enedeth dropped her head and stared at the grass around her feet listening. She did not know the tale of which the Lord and Lady of Imladris sang, but the flow of sadness under even the soaring strains of hope enraptured Enedeth, as well as the rest of the audience.  
  
When they finished, the listeners were silent and Enedeth looked out into the crowd. The faces were a mixture of happy and sad, and then suddenly they erupted into a joyful sound and Elrond and Celebrian were inundated with flowers. It looked as if the heavens had opened up and showered petals instead if rain.  
  
Enedeth held her broken arm and rubbed her bare feet in the grass. Arwen hopped out of her seat and ran up to her parents and hugged each of them, eyes shining.  
  
Elrond picked up his daughter and before she knew what was happening, Celebrian came over smiling and picked up Enedeth.  
  
"Thank you for your kind response my friends, " Elrond said. "We now have a special treat from my Arwen Unodmiel and Enedeth daughter of Tallas who will sing for us "The Moon Sailed Over the Sea."  
  
Arwen, listening to her father speak, then turned to her friend and began to sing. And Enedeth, catching the warm smile of her Grandmamma amongst the elves, grinned back at her. Slipping her harmony under her friends, as they had practiced so many times, Enedeth's heart swelled with happiness.  
  
Theirs was not a grand song or ancient, but it was indeed, a friendly duet. 


End file.
